Demons In The Crowd
by JennyyaChains
Summary: Takes place 4 years after Vergil's Return story. They're only a day away from Halloween and Dante's son begs to be taken to the 'Circus of Nightmares'. Trish is not feeling any good so she asks Dante, Nero and Vergil to take him, but demons seem to always want to ruin Dante's life, specially on Halloween. DXT, VXL, NXK.


**Disclaimer : I don't own Devil May Cry or any of its characters, except the ones I created.  
**

 **AN:** hello, this was supossed to be a halloween special, my idea was a short story but it turned longer and longer, then I thought of making this story the sequel to Vergil's Return, but I'm still thinking about it. I prefer to keep this as a single chapter story. But who knows...anyway umm I hope you like, it's mostly horror in a way, although not scary if you know what I mean, lots of sex (couldn't help it), so enjoy. Oh and it's really long, it'll keep you entertained for a while, easy to read anyway.

* * *

" **Demons in the Crowd"**

Little David was sitting on the sofa right in front of the TV watching horror films. Nero was making him company. They were a day away from Halloween, so all you would find on TV were horror films and David just loved them.

Suddenly, Trish came down the stairs, carrying a hamper with the laundry and saw them watching TV. She left the hamper on the floor and approached to them. "What are you kids watching?" She asked.

"Hey!" Nero complained for being called a kid as well. "I thought Dante was not around"

Trish just giggled.

"We're watching Zombie Ride" Little David said excited.

"What?" Trish turned to look at the TV and saw the zombies devouring a living human, ripping his flesh and lots of blood involved. "Eww..." She said disgusted. "Why do you let him watch that Nero!" She said mad. "He's just 4 years old!" She complained.

"He likes it, what do you want me to do?" Nero said excusing himself.

"You're supposed to watch over him!" Trish kept yelling.

"And I am!" Nero replied trying not to be rude.

Suddenly, Dante came up from the basement. He went to the kitchen to grab a drink and heard all the yelling.

"What the hell's going on here?" Dante asked confused as he headed to the lounge and opened a can of boost. He started drinking it. "What's the problem?"

"That your little brother here is letting my baby watch zombie movies" Trish said mad.

"So?" Dante said simply as he finished his drink and smashed the can. "He's no longer a baby, he's 4" He replied. "And besides, he likes horror films, Nero gets scared more than he does"

"Exactly" Nero said foolish. "Wait, what?"

Trish just raised her eyebrows. "I should've known that you'd support him"

"Baby, it's best if he gets used to those bloody shows, sooner or later he's gonna be doing the same" Dante said simply.

David was watching them argue from over the sofa. "I'm gonna eat humans?" He said disgusted.

"No kiddo, you're gonna kill demons, that'll be gory, like those shows you like" Dante said with a caring tone, but even so, it still sounded creepy.

"Phew! I panicked for a second" David said relieved.

"See? He has no problem about it" Dante said as he rubbed David's head and smiled. He turned to head back to the basement. "Hey kid, Vergil and I are training in the basement for if you wanna come too" Said Dante.

Both Nero and David turned from over the sofa and spoke at the same time.

"Yeah!" David said excited.

"Thanks but, I am watching movies with little David here" Nero said as he turned to look at David, surprised that he said yes without hesitation.

Dante couldn't help to laugh. He approached to them again and crouched till Dave's level on the couch. "I meant your uncle Nero, sonny"

"Oh..." David just looked down.

"Hey but cheer up. One day, your mom's gonna let me train ya" Dante said loud for Trish to listen. She was already walking towards the kitchen.

"Do what you want!" Trish said careless in a loud tone as she pushed the door.

Dante shrugged with a funny face. "I think your mom's upset" He said to David.

David kept looking down. "Can we still watch the movie?"

"Yeah, don't worry about your mom, it'll pass" Dante said caring. "All she wants is to protect you" He straightened up and headed to the kitchen.

By the time David turned around and sat back on the sofa, the movie was nearly finishing. "Oh, we missed the good part" He said disappointed.

"It wasn't that good" Nero said to cheer him up. "Let's see what's next"

Dante saw Trish in the laundry room as he headed to the basement. "Hey baby, are you upset?" He asked caring as he embraced her from behind and kissed her neck.

Trish just kept silent.

"C'mon baby, he's just a kid who wants to have fun and besides Nero's with him" Dante said soothing.

"I don't care about the movies" Trish said sobbing.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He wondered as he turned her over to make her look at him. He moved a lock of hair from her face and noticed she was crying. "Baby, what's wrong?" He repeated a little worried.

"It's just that…" She sobbed. "… I'm afraid that demons could take him away from me, I'd die if something happened to him" She said sad.

"Oh baby, but we wouldn't allow that, you can't be worrying about it the whole time. That's one of the reasons I want him to learn to defend himself. It's never too soon to learn to fight" Dante said caring as he embraced her and stroke her hair.

"I know you're right, but I just can't help it" She said crying. She couldn't understand why she felt so sad all of a sudden, like very sensitive.

"It's okay baby. He's our son, he's very strong and brave, you have nothing to worry about, okay?"

Trish just nodded while she tried to control her sobs.

Dante kissed her very slowly, making her desire him. He pushed her against the washing machine and started touching her. She was wearing a short red dress, so Dante didn't hesitate to get his hands under it.

"Dante…" She moaned as Dante's lips lowered to her neck and a little more. "Dante… stop! They could see us!" She whispered, suddenly laughing with excitement.

"They're watching a movie…" He said grinning. "...I just wanted to make you laugh" He whispered with a smile.

"Only that?" She said as she felt his hardened length.

"Well, you know I always want something more" He said slyly and whispering. He started kissing her again slow and passionately. The lights were down, so it felt more seducing in a way. Dante zipped down his trousers and pulled out his cock. He lifted one of her legs, he moved her panties aside and slowly penetrated her.

"Ahh…" Trish moaned quietly feeling Dante's cock reaching so deep. "Oh Dante…" She moaned in a whisper.

"Oh baby…" Dante tried to moan quietly as well.

"Oh Dante... it feels so good…" Trish said panting and biting her lips, trying hard not to let her moans out.

Dante kept pounding her slow and strongly, when suddenly they heard footsteps from the stairs of the basement.

"Vergil!" They both panted in unison.

Dante rapidly pulled out from her and put his cock back in his pants, although he was having problems to set it properly, it was still so hard.

The door to the laundry room suddenly opened. Vergil instinctively turned when he heard the zipper from Dante's trousers. Dante was turned away and suddenly turned over.

"Verge! I was just coming…" Dante said foolish.

Vergil noticed the scene and Trish's embarrassment. "I know" He interrupted him.

"...down" Dante continued.

"I came up for a drink" Vergil said coldly.

"I was getting you one!" Dante said raising his voice as Vergil headed to the kitchen. He followed him with a little trouble to walk. He noticed Vergil went in to the living room.

"Hey kids" He said seriously as he opened the can of boost. He grinned mockingly when he noticed Nero pestered a little for being called a kid again.

David rapidly turned around when he heard his uncle's voice. "Hi uncle Verge!" He said excited. He leapt up from the sofa and embraced him from the stomach.

David was the only person Vergil allowed to call him Verge, Dante is lost cause though. Vergil couldn't understand why David loved him so much. But he liked how all his affection felt. Perhaps he wouldn't show it the same way, but he loved him very much as well. "What are you watching?"

"Dracula" David said wickedly.

"The impaler…" Vergil said serious. "… that's a good one"

Dante stood next to Vergil.

"The legend says he was so powerful he could destroy an entire army himself…" David said surprised.

"Ha- that's nothing, that impresses you?" Dante said slyly. "You haven't seen your dad in action"

"… in seconds dad" David continued.

Dante just raised an eyebrow and folded his arms. "Well, I can go out to the sun and not melt"

Trish joined them in the living room.

"That's just his weak point dad, what's yours?" David asked.

"I have no weak points, I'm invincible" Dante said showing off.

"Yes you do" David replied as he leapt from the sofa to Dante's arms.

Dante caught him. "No, I don't" He said with a chuckle.

"Me!" David said with a giggle.

"Oh… that, right" Dante said giving up. "And your mother. You two, are my only weak points" Dante wrapped an arm around Trish's waist and pulled her closer. "But don't tell that to my enemies. They'd know where to hit first"

"I think they know that already" Nero said mockingly.

"Shut up kid" Dante said denied.

"I'm just saying" Nero shrugged.

"Well, let's get back to the training, shall we?" Dante said to Virgil.

"Yeah, let's" Said Vergil as he headed back to the basement.

Dante put David back on the sofa and headed to the basement as well. Trish went back to the laundry room and Dante stopped before the door to the basement.

"Trish?" He asked serious.

"We're not gonna continue where we left off Dante…" She said a little annoyed.

"No, it's not that" Dante replied. "Though I wish we could"

"Oh, what is it then?" Trish asked a little ashamed. Deep down she wanted to continue.

"I was thinking… it is about time that you work with me again" He said serious.

"Dante I …" She gave it a thought. "… I don't think… I mean, I haven't held a gun in years. I'm rusted like my guns, let alone the Sparda"

"Perhaps. But that's why I wanna train you again. What do you say?" Dante said charming. He was dying to train her again.

Trish gave it a thought and accepted. She wasn't too sure, but she wanted to remember those days.

"Great! Now come with me" Dante took her hand and led her to the basement. Then through the secret door to the training room.

Since Dante had taken some time, Vergil was lifting weights. Just when Dante opened the door, he put the weights down and sat up on the bench. "You took your time" He said serious, then turned and surprised when he saw Trish too and still wearing the same red dress.

"You keep doing your stuff. I'm gonna train Trish for a while, okay?" Dante said to Vergil.

Vergil could see Dante's face. His expression could only tell he was dumbfounded by her, he couldn't train her like that, things needed to be serious. "Okay…" Vergil said not very convinced. "Do you need help with that?" He said serious.

"Nope. I got it" Dante said smiling with a foolish love face.

It was then that Trish noticed she was still wearing the dress. "Oh Dante, I should put on other clothes" Trish said suddenly nervous.

"No, that's fine, baby" Dante said charming. "This is so fine" He whispered to her very slowly as he moved his body even closer than before.

"Dante…" Trish whispered. "…we're gonna train, okay? Besides Vergil's there" She said eyeing him seriously.

"Yeah, don't worry baby, just training" Dante kept whispering sensually. "Okay! Let's begin with some shooting, shall we?"

"Okay…" Trish said hesitant.

"Here, take my guns" He handed her his beloved Ebony and Ivory. "I will clean yours later and leave 'em like new, okay? So you don't miss them"

"Okay" She took his guns. "Now what?"

"Now…" Dante activated the mechanism for targets, making around 20 targets to appear in front of Trish. "Now try shooting to the center" He said serious. He kept behind her, watching her ass.

Vergil turned to look at Dante. He shook his head and exhaled. "Dumbass"

"You remember how to shoot, right baby?" Dante asked foolish.

"Yeah, of course" She said simply, but either way, Dante approached to her from behind, clinging his body against hers. "Dante…" She whispered.

"I can't help it baby, you make me so horny…" He whispered to her ear, as he lifted her arms so that she could aim to the target.

"You're so easy" She whispered as she felt Dante's erection and just chuckled.

"I love it when you wear a dress, baby" Dante couldn't control and lowered his hands to her hips, gripping tightly.

"Dante…. stop!" She said in a low voice but as if yelling.

"Okay, okay, relax… I'll go sit over there" He said as he gave a step back from Trish. "Or ummm…" He said hesitant. "…I'll just stay here" He said as he walked and stood behind the podium with the computer trying to set his erection to a better position.

Trish started shooting. She shot every target right at the center, she even surprised. Lightning was still surrounding Ebony and Ivory. She started feeling excited all of a sudden, she wanted more.

Dante couldn't help to notice and grinned. "You haven't lost your touch baby" He said proud and not very surprised.

"I thought I had" Trish said surprised. "I hadn't shot a gun in years"

"I know" Dante said as he started typing in the computer. "I see you're excited, so how about some real demons?"

"What?" Trish said confused.

Dozens of different demons started to emerge from the ground.

Dante noticed Trish's hesitation. "Remember they can't harm you baby, they're just holograms" Dante said to calm her.

"Okay" Trish said confident. Not that she was scared anyway.

Dante had a look at the screen and noticed that instead of choosing hologram demons, he chose the most real ones that can harm. He panicked for a second, but he noticed Trish was doing fine, so he decided not to tell her.

Trish was shooting left and right, making the demons vanish with ease, until a demon grasped her from behind, restraining her. She dropped the guns and noticed another demon approached with a chained blade, willing to attack her. She kicked the demon with her feet together, letting her goodies at sight.

"Oohh-hoo…" Dante said horny again. "What a view!"

Vergil couldn't help to turn his sight to the fight.

Just as Trish kicked the demon, she snatched the weapon from its hands with her feet. She held the chains with her ankles and the weight of the blade helped her sway it in the air. She slashed at the demon's throat, then she tried to elevate the blade to the demon restraining her. She gave it a few rounds then let it loose in the air towards herself. She moved her head as the blade passed her by, slashing right at the demon's neck, ripping his head off. She was set free.

"Nice move" Vergil said surprised.

"Well done baby" Dante said clapping his hands slowly.

"Dante, didn't you say they were hologram demons?" Trish said mad.

"Wrong button baby, sorry" He said excusing himself. "Watch your back!"

Trish started using her powers, for the demons kicked the guns away. "Wrong button…" Trish whispered upset as she electrocuted the demons. "Make it stop already!" She yelled upset and breathing heavily as she finished with them all with a very intense lightning show.

Dante stopped the mechanism. "You were doing great baby"

Trish picked up the guns and approached to Dante. She put the guns over the podium and turned away from him. She leaned on the podium still breathing heavily. She started feeling her head reeling all of a sudden.

"I'm sorry baby, I swear I didn't do it on purpose" Dante said as he walked towards her and embraced her. "Calm down" He said as he felt her heavy breathing. He rubbed her arms. "How about we do a hand to hand combat now?"

Trish shut her eyes tightly, trying to make her head stop reeling. "Okay"

"You wanna give me a hand here Verge?" Dante yelled.

"No. I'll leave that to you. I don't want to hurt Trish" Vergil said serious.

"That's alright, a hit or two is normal" Dante retorted.

"I don't mind hitting you, but with Trish is different" Vergil replied.

"Oh c'mon, you're gonna say you don't train with Lady?" Dante asked foolish.

"I do. But it's different. She's not your wife" Said Vergil.

"You don't care much for Lady, that's what I get" Dante said in a low voice.

"Stop insisting Dante, you're the one training me" Trish said a bit upset.

"Alright" Dante said as he brought her closer to the center, to have more space. "Ready?" He asked serious.

"Yes, now begin" Trish said annoyed.

Dante started directing punches to Trish which she evaded just fine. She was having no problems at all evading Dante's attacks. She started punching him as well; their moves were fast, but they both evaded each other's hits right on time. Then, Trish leapt from the ground to kick him, and Dante couldn't help to have a look at her goodies, leaving him off guard. She kicked him right in the head sending him to the ground.

"You got me" Dante said grinning.

Vergil could just chuckle at Dante's stupidity.

Trish put a foot over Dante's chest. "C'mon Dante, get up!" Trish said.

Dante couldn't help to peek under her dress.

"Dante!" Trish complained and stomped over his chest.

"Sorry! I couldn't help it. I wanted to see how it looked from down here" He said chuckling.

Trish put her foot down and stepped back from Dante.

Dante stood up in a leap and launched towards Trish. They started fighting again, then suddenly Trish started feeling weird again. She began to see double, then her vision turned blur; and she didn't see Dante's fist coming her way. He hit her right in the face.

Trish fell to the ground and fainted.

"Trish?" Dante said suddenly worried as he noticed she wasn't moving. "Baby, why didn't you move?" He said agitated as he kneeled beside her. "Trish? Baby?" He lifted her torso and started patting her cheeks. "Trish? Baby, are you okay?" He said worried. "I didn't even hit her hard!" Dante said desperate.

Vergil approached to Dante and tried to help him.

Trish could hear Dante's voice so far, vaguely. Suddenly she felt a strong nausea that woke her up. She stood up fast and went out of the basement in a haste.

Dante and Vergil surprised at her sudden awakening.

"Trish are you okay?" Dante yelled as he stood up and watched her go. "Why the haste?" He wondered.

Trish didn't reply and just vanished in seconds.

"See? I told you I didn't want to be responsible for something like this" Vergil said seriously.

"Shut up" Dante said careless and went after Trish. "Trish? Baby are you okay? I'm sorry!" He said loud as he went up the stairs. He could hear Trish coughing as if throwing up. He reached to the laundry room and found her there. "Are you okay?" He asked as he heard her breathing heavily. Then she opened the tap and rinsed her face. He approached to her from behind, he was worried. "Are you okay Trish?" He insisted as he rubbed her back.

"I'm fine Dante!" She said a bit annoyed. "I just- felt a little nauseous, that's all" Trish said trying to control her breathing. She turned around and embraced Dante.

"A little? That sounded like too much" He said still worried. "Did you…"

"No! That's disgusting, I just felt really nauseous, but nothing happened" She said a bit more relaxed.

"But why did you feel like that, baby?" Dante wondered.

"I don't know, I suddenly felt dizzy, then you punched my face. I guess it was too strong you made my brain bounce in my head and I just fainted" She said foolish.

"Really?" Dante said surprised. "But I swear it wasn't strong, I barely touched you!"

"It's okay Dante. That convinces me that I'm not ready to work with you yet" She said loosing from his grasp. "Now, let me do the laundry, okay? I'm never gonna finish like this"

"Okay…." Dante said pensive. "…but you're okay, right?"

"Yes Dante, I'm fine" Trish said starting to bother with Dante's worry.

"Okay. I'll be downstairs with Verge, if you need anything" He said.

"I know Dante, just go" She said a little bothered.

Dante went back to the training room.

"So, what happened?" Vergil asked.

"Nothing. She's okay" Dante said simply.

"Nothing? Then why did she leave in a haste?" Vergil wondered.

"She said she felt nauseous" Dante said.

"Nauseous?" Vergil kept pensive. "It's not normal for a devil to feel nauseous"

"I know, but she did okay?" Dante said a little bothered.

"Unless…" Vergil continued.

"Unless what?" Dante wondered.

"Nothing. It must have been the hit you gave her" Vergil said suddenly.

Dante took a deep breath. "Do you think she will ever work with me again?" Dante said suddenly with a sad expression. "I miss her, it's not the same working without her, it's boring, it's…" He said as he sat down on a weight bench.

"I don't know Dante. But having a son it's not the same as when you didn't. She doesn't want to leave him alone. At least until David grows up, you can be sure she won't accept to work with you again. She does not want her son to have the same fate as we did" Vergil said seriously. "And I know how you feel. I imagine working with Trish must have been amazing, and now that Lady and I work together, it is different than working alone. But it's her decision Dante, you can't make her do it"

"I know, and I know you're right about David, but…" Said Dante.

"Do you repent of having him?" Vergil asked.

"No. Never. He's amazing" Dante said grinning.

"Then don't complain and accept reality" Vergil said in his usual cold tone. "Now get up and get your ass right here, I'm getting tired of waiting"

"Alright, relax!" Dante said as he stood up from the bench. "I wanna kick your ass as well" He said as he snapped his fingers.

Trish had finished with the laundry. She had some troubles with some blood stains on Dante's clothing, but she was used to this. She went to the kitchen and had a seat.

Suddenly Lady came in to the shop and she first saw Nero and David. She approached to them. "Hey you guys!"

"Finally!" Nero said relieved that someone didn't call him a kid.

"What are you watching?" Lady said confused with Nero's reaction.

David leapt up from the sofa and embraced Lady. He had a while without seeing her. "We're watching Slaughter House, it's about demons and evil spirits" He said excited.

"Uhh… really? Should he watch that?" She murmured to Nero.

"He loves it" Nero said emotionless.

"Where had you been? I hadn't seen you in a while" David asked Lady.

"Oh, I'm sorry Dave, I've been very busy lately, but I promise I'll visit you more often, okay sweetheart?" She said sweetly.

Nero surprised of the way Lady talked to David, it seemed so out of character.

"By the way, how's Kyrie Nero? I haven't seen her in a while" Lady asked.

"Oh, umm…. she's fine, thanks" He said hesitant.

"Good" Lady said with a smile. "Have you seen Vergil?"

"He's downstairs training with Daddy in the basement" David said simply.

"Okay, thanks" She kissed little David in the forehead and went to the kitchen. When she entered to the kitchen, she found Trish counting with her fingers.

Trish didn't twitch when she heard Lady coming in, she seemed very focused.

"15- 38…what are you counting woman?" Lady asked breaking Trish's concentration.

"Nothing, it's just that…." She wasn't sure to tell Lady. "…I think I'm late"

"Late for what?" Lady said foolish.

"My period, you idiot!" Trish said pestered.

"What!" Lady surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure and I've been feeling weird lately" Trish said worried.

"Oh my God this is so exciting!" Lady said smiling.

"Shut up, I don't want everybody to know" Trish said to her in a low voice.

"Why not?" She said confused.

"Because I'm not sure yet, and until I am, you can't go and tell everybody" Trish said in a whisper.

"Okay, I won't then" Lady said as she sat down too. "Do you want me to get you a pregnancy test?"

"Umm…oh God…" Trish put her hands at her head. "…I think so"

"Okay, I'll get you one tomorrow" Said Lady.

"Okay, thanks" Trish said still worried.

"Hey, what's wrong girl?" Lady asked confused.

"Dante had just offered me to work with him again. He was training me a little while ago. I hadn't shot a gun in years, you have no idea of what I felt" Trish said.

"Seriously? Since David was born you never worked with him again?" Lady said surprised. "I thought every once in a while you went with him to a simple mission or something"

"No, never. I don't even know if my guns still work. He said he'd fix them though" Trish made a pause. "But if I'm pregnant, that slight idea will be gone and then I'll have to wait another 5 years so that I could go demon hunt again. I realized, I'm still good, but I do need training either way" She said serious.

"So, you don't want to be pregnant?" Lady asked.

"No, no. I never said that. With our history in this matter, a son is a bliss you know, well a son is always a bliss. So if I am well… then great" Trish said simply.

"Well, you should speak to Dante about it. Perhaps you could find a way to still work with him after the baby is born, of course" Lady added.

"If I'm pregnant, that is" Trish replied.

"C'mon Trish, you know you are. We're just making sure with the test" Said Lady.

Suddenly, David came in to the kitchen with Nero by his side. He was really excited about something. "Hey, mommy, mommy…!" He came in screaming.

"What is it honey?" Trish asked a little taken aback at his excitement.

"Can you take me to the Circus of Nightmares?" He asked still excited.

"The what?" Trish wondered.

"It's a circus with monsters, zombies and scary creatures!" He said anxious.

Nero saw Trish's face of _no way!_ So he explained a little better. "They're just people in costumes, scaring the crowd but it's a regular circus"

"Oh, well… ask your dad sweetheart, I have no mind for that right now" Trish said seriously.

David had never been in the basement, in that secret training room. He was excited just to think he was going in there. Nero took him downstairs. They went in, and David's first expression was "wow…" He was perplexed with this huge place. It didn't even seem to fit under his house. "Daddy, daddy!" David said excited.

Dante surprised when he heard David's voice. "David?" He said taken aback. It was then, he distracted and Vergil punched him in the stomach, leaving him out of breath. "What are you-doing here-son?" He asked breathless as he straightened up.

Vergil never stopped fighting and at first, Dante kept evading his moves.

"Can you take me to the Circus of Nightmares?" David asked surprised.

"What?" Dante surprised with the question and stood still. Right then, Vergil punched him in the face, sending him to the ground.

"Ouch…" David frowned and giggled.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dante said mad. "Can't you stop for a second?" He protested to Vergil.

Vergil just chuckled.

"When is this?" Dante asked David. "Tonight?"

"No, it's tomorrow, the night of Halloween" Said David.

"What did your mom say?" Dante asked.

"She told me to ask you" He said innocently.

"Well… maybe" Dante said as he started attacking Vergil this time.

Vergil reacted right away, evading Dante's attacks.

"Is that a yes or a no?" David asked confused.

"Maybe your uncle Verge can take you!" Dante said yelling in the heat of battle.

Vergil surprised. "What! Me?"

"Yeah, you!" Dante yelled. "What do you say uncle Verge?" Dante said wickedly.

Vergil paralyzed for a second. "Uh…umm…"

That exact moment Dante hit him with an uppercut right at the jaw, lifting him in the air then sending him to the ground.

"Now, we're even" Dante said cocky.

"You, son of a …" Vergil said infuriated as he stood up. "Your uncle Nero can take you" He said serious.

They turned to look at Nero.

"I have no problem, I can take him, if Trish is okay with it" Nero added.

"Well, go ask her" Said Dante.

"Can I stay for a little longer?" David asked Nero.

"Okay. I'll go ask your mom" Said Nero, then he went upstairs. "I'm sorry to interrupt…" He said politely as he reached to the kitchen.

"What is it Nero?" Trish asked.

"Well, apparently neither of them want to take him. I have no problem, if you don't mind. I could take him" Nero said serious.

"Thank you Nero, but I'd feel more comfortable if Dante and Vergil go with you too" Trish said serious. "Don't get me wrong, I do trust you, it's just that it's not easy to handle a kid in a large crowd you know?"

"I totally agree with you" Said Nero. "Okay. I'll tell 'em" Nero went back to the basement. "Hey guys!" Nero yelled.

Both Dante and Vergil stopped fighting this time.

Now that he got their attention, he gave them the news. "Trish said that the three of us should take him"

"What! Why?" Both Dante and Vergil complained.

"Because there's gonna be a large crowd and it's not easy to handle a kid in a place like that" Said Nero.

"Okay, good point" Said Dante. "So when is that?"

"Tomorrow" Said Nero.

"Okay fine. We'll meet here tomorrow"

"Okay…" Both Nero and Vergil said almost in unison.

"C'mon champ, let's go upstairs" Nero took David upstairs again. He thought he wouldn't want to keep watching movies, but he was so wrong.

Trish and Lady were still at the kitchen, chatting.

"Hey Lady? And you don't plan on having kids with Vergil?" Trish asked.

"Well, I'd love to, but I don't think it is on his plans. We've never talked about it" Lady said serious.

"Well, you're not getting any younger" Trish said slyly.

"Tell me about it, I envy you. You don't age. You can get pregnant anytime and it won't be a problem. But in my case, I'm running out of time" Lady protested.

"Well, in that case, you should talk to him" Trish said serious. "He loves David. I think he would love to have a kid of his own"

"He loves David because he's not his. I don't think he'd like a responsibility like that" Lady said down.

"Well, if you don't ask, you'll never know and you'll miss the chance to be a mother" Trish said serious.

"I know" Lady was down all of a sudden.

"Do you take pills?" Trish asked.

"Birth control?" Lady asked foolish.

"Of course" Trish said a little bothered. "What are we talking about?" She said almost in a whisper.

"Well, yeah I do" Lady said foolish.

"Well stop taking them" Trish said simply. "That's the solution to your problem"

"It's not that simple" Lady said serious.

Trish turned to look at her confused. "It is very simple"

"Well, Vergil has never…" Lady gave a thought to her sentence.

"He's never what?" Trish said curious.

"…he has never finished…" Lady kept saying.

Trish's eyes opened widely.

"…inside of me" Lady said shyly.

"What!" Trish said surprised. "Are you kidding?"

"Nope. Not even drunk he does that. What does that tell you?" Said Lady.

Trish didn't know what to say now. Dante and Vergil were surely very different.

"That he doesn't want kids. He doesn't even trust in those birth control methods. And most importantly, he doesn't want kids with me!" Lady raised her voice a little.

"What are you talking about?" Trish said curious. She was figuring out where this was going.

"He wants them with you!" Lady said turning her eyes elsewhere.

"What!" Trish said surprised. "Are you out of your mind?"

"No. You know he has always loved you, not me" Lady said upset.

"Do you think Vergil would live with you for more than four years now, just because he likes you?" Trish said trying to make her see sense.

"He has no choice" Lady said disappointed.

"Of course he does. He'd be alone if you'd ask me, but he chose you" Trish said serious.

"Because you were taken" Lady said simply.

Trish took a deep breath.

"I've seen how he looks at you. Trish, if he had the chance, I'm sure he'd love to impregnate you to have a more powerful son. Because with me all he could wish for is having a son that won't be entirely human" Lady said emotionless.

Trish knew she was right in a way. She didn't know what else to say. She started rubbing her forehead and her eyes, thinking what to say now. "Just, do what I told you and make him cum inside of you, that's all you need"

Lady took a deep breath and relaxed. She knew it wasn't Trish's fault. "Maybe you're right, perhaps if I get pregnant, he would love the child no matter what"

"Exactly!" Trish said energetic. "He'd be mad at you at first, but when he gets the chance to feel the baby growing inside of you, he would love it and forget about the rest" Trish said convinced and she needed to convince Lady.

"You're right" Lady suddenly smiled.

Trish relaxed a little. At least Lady had smiled again. "So you're helping me out with that?" She asked as she stood up and went to the fridge.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry, I'll bring you the test tomorrow" Lady said a little more relaxed now.

Trish was preparing dinner. "Are you staying for dinner?" She asked Lady.

"Oh no, thanks, I plan on taking Vergil out for dinner" Lady said simply.

"Alright. I'll just make for us and Nero then" Trish said as she cut some vegetables.

Lady stared at Trish for a moment. "I see you've become a great housewife" She said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, well. When you spend most of the time at home, you have no choice" Trish said simply.

Suddenly, Dante and Vergil came up from the basement.

Dante walked towards Trish and embraced her from behind. He kissed her lips and her neck very slowly. "Mmm…smells delicious" He said charming.

"Dinner's almost ready" Trish said simply.

"I meant you…" Dante said sensually. "But that smells good too" He said with a chuckle.

Lady couldn't help to stare at them and the way Dante touched Trish with so much desire.

Vergil surprised to see Lady there. "What are you doing here?" He asked in his usual cold tone.

Lady came back from her thoughts and turned towards Vergil. "Well I thought of picking you up and going out for dinner" She said simply.

Vergil smelled Trish's food and for a moment he wanted to reject Lady's offer, but he didn't feel like arguing so he just accepted. "That sounds good, I just need a shower"

"Yeah, me too" Said Dante. "I'll be right back baby" He said to Trish.

"Vergil?" Trish called out to him.

"Yes?" He returned to the kitchen when he heard her calling him.

"Do you need some clothes? Dante could borrow you something" Trish said.

"Oh no, thank you, but… I wouldn't go out wearing any of Dante's clothes" Vergil said mockingly.

"Okay" Trish said simply and returned to the stove"

"How can they be so different?" Lady asked Trish.

Trish just grinned. "I've seen how _you_ look at Dante…" She said intriguing.

"It's not that I look at him. I envy you" Lady said emotionless.

"Sounds the same to me" Said Trish. She turned off the stove and turned around to look at Lady.

"Dante is so caring and loving and passionate…" Lady said disappointed.

"I'm sure Vergil is the same way" Said Trish.

"He didn't even kiss me!" Lady protested. "Dante almost nude you here. Don't think I didn't see him. He was getting his hands under your dress"

"Well…" Trish said hesitant. Suddenly she heard Dante yelling. She opened the door of the kitchen to the office.

"You're still in front of that damn TV!" Dante yelled to David.

"It's the Halloween Special dad" David said innocently.

"That's enough TV for a day, turn that thing off already!" Dante said mad.

Nero woke up with Dante's screams.

"I should've guessed you were asleep" Dante said serious to Nero.

"I-I…" Nero didn't know what to say.

"Dinner's ready, your mom's waiting" Dante said to David in a very harsh tone. "You too Nero"

"Okay" Nero said looking down as he stood up from the sofa and headed to the kitchen. "C'mon" He said to David.

"Can we have dinner and get back to watch…" David asked innocently.

"No! No more TV!" Dante yelled mad.

"But…" David said sad with his crystal blue eyes.

"No buts!" Dante said harshly as he went up the stairs.

David ran to Trish's arms and started crying. Trish lifted him up and held him to her chest. "It's okay honey. Daddy's right, you've been all day watching TV, that's bad for your pretty eyes" Trish said lovingly. "Don't cry my darling, you're a big boy now" She said as she rubbed his back.

But David was so comfortable in Trish's soft, creamy bosom that he just stopped crying and relaxed so much that he fell asleep.

Both Nero and Lady looked at the scene. They both grinned.

"What I'd give to be him" Nero said with a chuckle. Then he saw Trish and Lady's face. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Can't someone make a joke around here?" He said jokey. "But I really meant I would have loved to have a mother who loved me that much" He said serious.

"Oh Nero" Trish said touched. "Come here" She opened an arm to embrace him to her chest as well.

Suddenly Nero panicked as he heard a voice.

"Nero!" The voice said surprised after seeing Nero's face on Trish's bosom.

"Kyrie! What the hell are you doing here?" He asked suddenly agitated as he turned around. "I mean, what are you doing here?"

"Well I finished earlier and I thought I could still find you here" Kyrie said innocently. "But look at you, what are you doing? Weren't you supposed to watch over David?" She asked upset.

"I was. But we were about to have dinner" Nero said innocently.

"You can stay for dinner too if you want?" Trish said simply.

"Thank you so much Trish, but I think we're leaving, right Nero?" Kyrie said with a mix of innocence and madness.

Trish and Lady surprised. "Okay…" They both said in unison.

"Well, actually I'm hungry so I'm staying for dinner" Nero said certain.

Suddenly Vergil and Dante entered to the kitchen.

"Kyrie! What a surprise!" Dante said taken aback. He hadn't seen her in a while. "Are you staying for dinner?" He asked innocently.

"Sure, thank you" She said sweetly.

Vergil looked at Lady and raised an eyebrow. "Shall we?" He said serious.

Lady and Trish were staring at each other, surprised at Kyrie's change with Dante. "Oh yes" Lady said foolish as she stood up to go. "We'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah, goodbye!" Dante said careless as he sat by the table, ready to eat. He was starving.

Nero grabbed a seat followed by Kyrie.

"He fell asleep?" Dante asked Trish.

"Yup. As soon as he put his head on my chest" Trish said innocently. "Like someone I know…" Trish said slyly as she stared at Dante. "…oh but you don't fall asleep…" She just chuckled.

Dante grinned. "Did he have dinner?"

"Nope" Trish said simply. "Not yet"

"Wake him up then, he needs to eat" Dante said bothered.

"Oh Dante, but he's so tired" Trish said caring.

"Yeah, of watching that damn TV!" He complained. "David, David wake up son" He said out loud.

David woke up all confused. "Hmm?"

"You need to have dinner kid, then you can go to sleep" Dante said serious. "Let your mom have dinner too okay?"

"Okay" He said sleepy as Trish put him down.

They all had dinner and soon after dinner Nero and Kyrie left. David brushed his teeth and Trish put him to bed. Dante was already waiting for her in their room.

"You took your time" Dante said seductively as Trish walked in to the room.

Trish just grinned and turned to look at him. Dante was lying down on the bed wearing only his underwear, with his arms behind his head. She entered to the bathroom and after some minutes she came out. She changed her dress in front of Dante, into a red silk sleeping short dress. Dante kept his stare fixed on her.

"You should've stayed like that" Dante said sighing.

"Like what?" Trish asked as she sat on the bed next to Dante.

"In your undies" Dante said seductively. "I'm gonna take 'em off anyway" He whispered as she put himself upon her.

"Dante…!" She whispered surprised. "Let me guess. You wanna continue where we left off" Trish said slyly.

"You're guessing right" He said as he started kissing her fiercely. He started lowering to her neck and her sweet bosom, when between kisses he spoke. "I've been waiting all day to finish" He gasped desperately and continued kissing her lips. Then suddenly he stopped. "David's asleep right?" He asked agitated.

"I guess so" Trish said gasping. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "He should be asleep" She moaned and kissed him desperately. "Oh Dante… do it now!" Trish said moaning desperately.

Dante was desperate as well. He just let his cock out of his underwear from the opening and just moved Trish's undies to a side. He stuck it in slowly but with a strong thrust, reaching so deep with the first thrust.

"Aaah-haa… Dante" Trish moaned deeply.

"Ohh… Trish…" Dante moaned. "Let's try to keep it down, yeah?"

"Mmhm…." Trish didn't even open her mouth. "Just don't push it in so deep" Trish moaned quietly.

"Why?" Dante complained in a low voice.

"Because I can't help to moan so loud when you do that" Trish said gasping.

"I know" Dante gasped and chuckled. "I love it" He whispered as he reached so deep inside of her.

"Ah-ha-ahh…" Trish tried not to moan but she just couldn't. "Dante…!" She complained.

"Sorry, I just wanted to hear you again" Dante gasped. "I'll do it slow I'll do it slow" He whispered. He kept pounding her nice and smoothly.

Trish was moaning quietly as she could, but Dante was the one who started making noise. "Dante, keep it down" Trish whispered between moans.

"Oh baby, I can't, oh-ahh… it feels so good" He moaned.

"Ah-ha… I know" Trish moaned and almost cried for so much pleasure.

They kept moaning, trying to keep it the lowest they could. Their hips met in every sway with desperation, anxious and so close to reach climax.

"Oh Dante… Dante… do it harder, harder…" Trish moaned.

Dante's thrusts were more intense. "Oh baby…ohh…Trish" He moaned and started pounding her faster.

Suddenly the door opened widely. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" David said frightened, standing next to the door.

"David?" Both Dante and Trish said in unison.

"How many times have I told you to knock on the damn door!" Dante yelled as he pulled out of Trish and turned towards David, covering with the sheets. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Just now" David said in a low voice.

"Come here baby" Trish said sweetly.

And Dante just couldn't believe he was interrupted for a second time the same day. "And why couldn't you sleep?" Dante asked with a tough tone as he stood up from the bed and headed to the bathroom.

"I was scared" David said shyly.

"Hm… scared… of watching those damn movies!" Dante opened the door of the bathroom. "You're not watching that again!"

"But dad!" David complained.

"You can never sleep when you watch those things" Dante replied upset from inside the bathroom. "Trish baby, could you come here for a second, I need a hand here" He asked.

Trish took aback at Dante's request. "Stay here honey" She whispered to David as she stood up and headed to the bathroom with Dante.

Dante pulled her inside and locked the door.

"Dante, calm down he's just a kid" Trish said worried.

"I don't care about that" He said under his breath as he pushed Trish against the wall. He lifted one of her legs, moved her panties aside and thrust her roughly.

"Dante!" Trish let out a strong moan.

Dante rapidly covered her mouth, but he noticed she wanted to say something. "Keep it down" He whispered.

"Ahh…ha… we can't- do this- right now" Trish said gasping. "Dante…"

"Oh yes we can" Dante moaned and pounded her so strong. "I'm not gonna keep it inside for longer"

"Ahh-haa…" Trish couldn't help to let out a strong moan. She covered her mouth right away. "Dante… stop" Trish moaned in a whisper.

"I can't" Dante moaned. "I got quite a load inside baby, I need to release it, my balls will explode if I don't" He said moaning. "I swear my balls hurt like hell" He pulled out from her, then pushed her over the sink. He pulled down her panties this time and thrust her from behind.

David was still lying on the bed, but he couldn't help to listen to all the noise his parents were making in there. "Aaahhh…" He heard his mother moan. Then his dad. "Oh-ahh…" He listened. David frowned. He stealthily approached to the bathroom door. "Mom, dad, are you okay?" He asked innocently.

"David?" Trish gasped as Dante pounded her strongly. She just shut her eyes and frowned in pleasure. "Yes... yes... just- get back to the bed..." She said moaning.

Dante was enjoying Trish's faces in the mirror as he kept pounding her roughly. "Do as your mom says- kid... we'll be right with you..." Dante moaned. "Just let your mom and dad finish here" He whispered wickedly. "Ohaahh..." He couldn't help to let out a strong moan.

"Dante!" Trish said quietly. "Keep it down"

Dante started moaning constantly but trying to moan just like a whisper. He was really close to climax. He had a glimpse at Trish in the mirror and her expression and her heavy breathing could only denote the evident.

Trish bit her lips and kept her mouth shut, trying not to moan openly. But it simply sounded louder than it should be.

"That's not working baby" Dante said gasping.

"Oh Dante..." She moaned quietly instead, but not for long. She felt so much pleasure she just couldn't help it. No matter how hard she tried to stop her moans, she ended up moaning louder. "Oh Dante...oh right there yes...ahh..."

"Oh baby..." Dante moaned intensely. He started pounding her faster.

"Oh Dante..." She moaned quietly and just opened her mouth widely, letting out just faint moans. She could feel Dante's cum spewed with force and his cock pulsating inside of her. She felt how Dante's body contracted as he came. "Oh Dante..." She just loved that feeling.

"Ohh...ohh-ahh..." Dante started moaning louder, then he controlled and did it a bit lower. "I'm not-done yet" He kept pounding her strongly. "Ohh.."

"Oh Dante..." Trish felt he was still coming.

"Oh-ahh...ohh..." He moaned intensely, feeling a relief. "I told you-it was a lot" He said moaning quietly. He was breathing heavily now, moving slower until he just stopped. "Ahhh..." He pulled it out of her and leant against the wall, trying to recover his breathing.

Trish straightened up and turned to look at Dante. She felt his cum already dripping out. "Dante...!" She complained.

Dante just chuckled. "Sorry, I wasn't lying"

"I need to clean up" She said. "I can't believe you made me do this with David there"

"Oh, but you loved it" Dante whispered cocky.

Trish just twitched her lips.

Dante opened the door and went out of the bathroom.

"What was all that screaming?" David asked worried.

"Ah... nothing. Your mom was giving me a massage. I was all sore for today's training" Dante said simply.

"And mom as well?" David wondered.

"Yeah. I trained her for a while today" Said Dante.

"But why in the bathroom?" David wondered.

"That's enough questions honey, now it's bed time" Trish said as she came out of the bathroom.

"Why were you scared kiddo?" Dante asked more relaxed now.

"I saw something out the window" David said shyly.

"What!" Dante faked to be surprised. "What was it?"

"I'm not sure, I just saw it by the corner of my eye" said David.

"How was it like, honey?" Trish asked worried. She feared demons were after him already.

"I just saw it had wings and shiny red eyes and it was dark, the skin or whatever" David said scared.

"Are you sure?" Dante said suddenly worried.

David just nodded.

"Do you think it's still there?" Trish asked.

"I don't know. I'll go take a look" Dante said serious as he grabbed Ebony from the bedside table. He went to David's room and checked the entire room and didn't find a thing. He approached to the window and opened it. He peeped out his face and saw this weird demon standing on the frame of the building beside the window. Dante rapidly aimed at the demon's head. "Who sent you?" Dante yelled, but not so loud. He didn't want to be heard.

The demon could feel the cold muzzle in its head. But didn't say a word.

"The cat ate your tongue?" Dante muttered under his breath.

The demon tried to escape but Dante didn't hesitate and shot it in the air. The demon let out a loud shriek as it turned to dust in the air.

Dante returned to the room and Trish began smothering him with questions.

"What was that?" Trish said agitated.

"Nothing" Dante said simply.

"Nothing? But I heard..." She was interrupted.

"It was nothing, okay? You're gonna scare the kid" Dante said serious. "Let's all go to sleep okay?"

Trish thought Dante was right, but she needed answers. But knowing Dante, she was gonna have to wait till the next day.

David slept between Dante and Trish. At first Dante and Trish were facing each other but Trish kept asking Dante about what happened just by moving her lips and he just insisted it was nothing and simply rolled to the other side.

For a strange reason Dante had a weird feeling that the lesser demon he just killed was more than nothing. He found it odd that for more than four years, not a single demon had tried to attack David, not even gotten close to his shop. He didn't get a wink in the entire night, thinking of the possibilities. No matter what, he had to protect Trish and his son from whatever threat there could be. He didn't want to worry Trish, so he thought it was better not to tell her anything.

The next morning Trish and David woke up. Dante was sleeping like a rock. He had just fallen asleep a few hours before. Trish just let him sleep and went downstairs to prepare breakfast.

Not so long passed when Dante was awoken by the smell of the maple syrup, the honey and butter from pancakes. He woke up like a zombie and went down the stairs. He entered to the kitchen and finally recovered consciousness.

Trish was close to the door, so she was the first to see Dante and she surprised.

"Morning baby" Dante said sleepy.

"Dante, cover-up yourself" Trish murmured.

"Morning dad" David said without turning to look at him. He was focused on his food.

"What?" Dante whispered confused.

Trish just eyed him down his groin and Dante rapidly noticed his erection. "Oh that..." Dante said careless as he sat down by the table.

Trish just shook her head and served Dante.

"Ah... my head is killing me" Dante gasped.

"Do you need one of mom's massages?" David asked innocently.

Dante remembered about last night. _Not that head. "_ Yeah that would help a lot right now" He said grinning to Trish _._

Trish just shook her head and grinned as she sat by the table in front of Dante.

"At what time's the circus today?" Dante asked.

"At 7" David said simply.

"At 7? It's a little late. Do you still want to go?" Dante asked.

"Of course!" David protested.

"I thought you wanted to go trick-or-treating" Dante said simply.

"That's afterwards" David replied.

"Weird things always happen the night of Halloween, I get plenty of work. I can't take you trick-or-treating afterwards" Said Dante.

"Uncle Nero can take me" David said with an innocent smile.

"Alright..." Dante said bothered. "But your mom will go with you"

"What?" Trish said surprised.

"I don't want you stay here all alone" Dante said simply.

"You're saying it as if you were sure you're having work tonight" Trish complained.

"I am" Dante said grinning as he stared at Trish, waiting for her answer.

Trish just stared at him with an angry face.

"C'mon mom, it'll be fun!" David said encouraging.

"I'll think about it" Trish said emotionless.

"There's nothing to think about, you're going anyway" Said Dante.

Trish just raised an eyebrow then frowned. "Then it's settled" She said upset. "Call Nero then, to tell him we're going trick-or-treating tonight after the circus"

"I'll call him!" David said enthusiastic. He approached to the phone but it was too high. So he moved a chair, he got on it and barely could reach the phone. He dialed the number and talked to Nero, he told him the plan for the day.

Trish started feeling a little weird. "I'm gonna take a shower" She said as she stood up and headed upstairs.

"I will be right with you" Dante said thinking he could get lucky. But David entertained him quite some time. He wouldn't get lucky either way so he decided to call Vergil. He dialed the number and Lady answered.

"Put Vergil on the phone" Dante said bothered as he heard her voice.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you!" Lady said sarcastic.

"Just put him on the phone" Dante insisted.

"Do you always have to be so rude?" She asked.

Dante took a moment to answer. He really didn't want to start arguing with Lady. "Yeah, now..."

Lady interrupted Dante. "Yeah, yeah I'd put him on the phone, but he's not here. He went out this morning and he hasn't come back yet" Lady said slyly.

Vergil got to listen her conversation. He approached to Lady. "Give me that!" He said upset as he snatched the phone from her hands. "What do you want?" He asked dryly. He could tell who it was.

"Did everyone get off on the wrong foot today?" Dante protested.

"Starting with you" Vergil replied. "What do you want?" He insisted.

"Umm... that circus thing is at 7 so we'll meet here half an hour earlier, okay?" Dante said to Vergil.

"Alright, I'll meet you there" Vergil said simply and hung up the phone.

"And he's the one with manners" Dante complained and hung up the phone too.

Later, in the afternoon, Vergil was getting ready to go. "Are you coming?" He asked Lady.

"Yeah, but you go ahead. I need to go somewhere first" Lady said simply.

Vergil found that suspicious, but he headed to Dante's place anyway.

Lady went to the pharmacy on the way, to get Trish's request. Then she arrived to Dante's place in a hurry. She didn't notice Vergil was standing outside the door of Dante's shop, waiting for her to catch her on the move. She got off the bike carrying the bag from the pharmacy. She was staring down when she went up the stairs to the entrance and bumped with Vergil. She accidentally dropped the bag and Vergil picked it up.

"Vergil, what are you doing here?" Lady said foolish and surprised.

"I was waiting for you" Vergil said serious as he peeked inside the bag.

Lady felt so nervous and noticed Vergil's face so freaked out.

"What's this mean?" Vergil said panicked as he held the test in his hand and looked at Lady seriously.

"That's not mine" Lady said as she took it from his hands and put it back in the bag again. "It's for Trish" She said simply.

"What?" Vergil said surprised and relieved at the same time.

"Now give me that!" She took the bag from his hands. "And what if it were mine?" She asked slyly.

Vergil was speechless. "Umm...uhh...well it can't be" He said simply.

"Then why did you panic?" Lady complained.

Suddenly they heard a bike stopped in front of them. They turned towards it and it was Nero. "I was running late" He said with a chuckle as he parked near Dante's garage. He got off the bike and headed to the entrance.

Lady hid the bag. "You're right on time"

Vergil opened the door and they all entered to Dante's shop. They surprised after seeing Dante so relaxed on his chair taking a call; probably a customer. And he was cleaning and polishing Trish's guns, Luce and Ombra.

Dante noticed they arrived, but he kept talking to the person on the phone.

They walked in and had a seat in the living room, waiting for Dante.

"I'll go find Trish" Lady said desperate as she meant to get rid of that test. She didn't want to get caught by anyone else. Suddenly, Trish came from the kitchen.

"Hey! You guys are right on time. I was starting to think they'd go alone" Trish said slyly.

Lady stood up from the sofa and handed the bag to Trish, supposedly discreet, pushing her to the kitchen.

"Sorry, I don't take those kind of jobs. What you need is a priest" Dante said, then he seemed to listen. He was holding the phone with his shoulder as he kept cleaning the guns. "You understand tonight is a very busy night for me..." Dante said slyly, then kept silent for a moment. "That's different"

Vergil and Nero were listening to Dante and wondered what that case could be about, that Dante hadn't hung up yet.

"But that's gonna cost you a lot of money" Dante said on the phone. "Okay then... I'll be there by nine" He added then hung up. "I got work tonight" Dante said cocky.

"What's it about?" Nero asked intrigued.

"Umm... she said something about a kid being possessed by a demon" Dante said pensive.

"And what are you, a priest?" Nero mocked.

"That's what I told her but then she mentioned something that kept me thinking" Dante said still pensive.

Both Vergil and Nero were waiting for Dante's explanation. "What?" Said Vergil.

"She described a demon like the one I saw... I killed last night..." He corrected himself. "Outside the window of David's room" Dante said serious. "I don't know if it is related or if it's just coincidence, but I need to find out"

"Last night?" Both Vergil and Nero asked seriously. They sensed there could be a connection.

"Yeah, but I told Trish it was nothing, so..." Dante said serious so that they wouldn't mention a thing to Trish either.

Suddenly Trish came out of the kitchen with Lady. "I think it's about time, you're gonna be late and you're gonna have to make long lines, so..." Trish said serious.

"Do you need some help with that?" Vergil asked Dante seriously.

Trish took aback a little. "Help with what?"

"Oh baby, I'm not coming back with the guys tonight, I got work after the show, the circus...whatever" Dante said as he turned to look at Trish.

"You do?" Trish asked pensive. "Well, Nero and I are taking David trick-or-treating, right?"

"Yeah, I'll bring them home then you'll go trick-or- treating" Dante replied.

"Okay" Trish said to Dante. "At what time will you be back?"

"I'm not sure babe, but don't wait up" Dante said slyly as he stood up from his chair and kissed Trish, a short but deep kiss. "I'll be back by midnight probably"

"Okay..." Trish sighed. "David! Come down it's time to go!" She yelled.

A few seconds passed before David came down. "Bye mom!" He said to Trish.

Trish crouched till Dave's level and kissed his forehead. "Be careful hun"

"Don't worry mom" David said as he kissed her cheek and hugged her.

Trish straightened up. "Watch over him Dante!" She said serious.

"Don't worry baby" Dante said simply as he took David's hand.

"There's gonna be a lot of people there!" Trish added.

"I know babe" Dante kissed Trish again. "Relax" He said jokey as he took the guitar case with his sword inside. He headed to the door followed by Vergil and Nero. Dante left David in the entrance with Vergil and Nero and just held the guitar case as he went to the garage to get the car. He put the case in the trunk then started the car.

Dante stopped the car just in front of the stairs to the entrance; Vergil opened the door to the passenger seat and Nero took David's hand and led him to the car. He didn't have a choice, obviously in the backseat.

They were close to arrive and Dante noticed there was a valet parking at the circus. "I'm not gonna let any of those suckers park my car, much less with my precious sword in the trunk" Dante complained.

"You should carry it normally like me" Vergil said serious.

"Yeah, but yours is not as big as mine" Dante said simply.

"You're talking about the swords, right?" Nero said jokey.

Dante chuckled. "And the swords too"

"You two shut up!" Vergil said serious and bothered.

"I'll park on the next block" Dante said serious.

"Make them two" Nero added.

"Yeah, that'll be better" Dante retorted.

They passed across the circus. "Have you seen the lines to enter?" Nero said distressed.

"Tell me about it" Said Dante. He found a spot two blocks from the circus, so he parked there.

The streets were full of people, most of them heading to the circus.

"This is gonna be one hell of a party!" Dante said sarcastic.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Vergil lamented himself.

"C'mon guys, let's get there before the lines get worse" Nero said as he got off the car.

Dante and Vergil got off the car too. Dante opened David's door and helped him out. A bunch of people passed behind them. "Wo...I'm not liking this" Dante said a little worried. He'd rather hold David in his arms than regret later for losing him. "Come here little buddy..." Dante said as he lifted David and held him against his chest. He locked the car and they all started walking towards the circus.

"Dad! I'd rather walk" David complained.

"I know but I don't want you to get lost" Dante said serious.

Meanwhile at Dante's shop...

"Well, now they're gone so let's do it" Lady said excited.

"Let's?" Trish said bothered.

"Well, you do it" Lady complained. She was desperate to know.

Trish took the test from inside the bag over the table in the kitchen. "I'll go to the bathroom in the office"

"Okay, I'll wait here" Lady said expectantly as she sat down on a chair in the kitchen.

Trish was in the bathroom waiting with the test in hand. She had it upside down, scared to turn it over. She started feeling so nervous. She flipped it and paralyzed for a moment. She kept staring at the test and she felt about to faint. She leaned on the wall, took a deep breath and held her head with a hand. She stared at herself in the mirror. "I'm pregnant..." She started thinking how to tell Dante.

Lady was anxious to know. She felt Trish was taking too long, so she stood up and headed to the bathroom. She knocked on the door. "Trish? What happened? Can I come in?" Trish didn't answer so she just opened the door carelessly. Trish was rinsing her face in the sink. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah..." Trish said panting.

"So...?" Lady asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Trish said feeling a little dazed still.

"Then you're pregnant?" Lady said with a smile of surprise.

"Yes" Trish said simply.

Lady was so excited, she hugged Trish, but she felt her very serious. "Hey, you're not excited about it?" She asked. "I thought you said it was a bliss to be pregnant"

"It is, but now my dreams will fade and I'm gonna have to wait again another five years before I can even think of working with Dante again" Trish said a little down. "Lady, I'm fucking bored of being just a housewife and watch Dante go and come back full of energy and ecstasy for fighting. I want to feel that again" She complained.

Lady took a deep breath. She knew Trish was right but there had to be something she could say to make her feel better. "Come, let's go to the living room" She took Trish by the arm and led her to the sofas. They sat on the large sofa. "Okay listen. I know how you feel..." She felt Trish's stare. "...okay I understand how you feel, but that's the price you have to pay to be a mother, that's how it is. You have to give up everything to..." She felt Trish's glare. _Okay this isn't helping._ "Just talk to Dante, I'm sure he'll understand and I know he's dying to have you back with him"

"I know he is, he told me, but with this, he'll want to protect me and I'm gonna have to wait" Trish said disappointed.

"Yeah, but I'm sure that just after the baby is born, you can get back to work with him"

"No Lady, it would have to be many years later" Trish said emotionless.

"Well, you can keep training in Dante's magic training room" Lady said hoping to cheer her up.

"I know, but it's not the same. It helps though" Trish replied.

"Oh c'mon Trish, cheer up. I remember your excitement when you were pregnant of David" Lady said.

"And it makes me happy I swear, but I have like mixed feelings, I just..." Trish said about to cry.

"Oh, it's okay girl" Lady said as she hugged Trish and rubbed her back. "Now you just have to tell Dante" She said simply.

"How am I gonna tell him?" Trish said worried.

"I don't know, show him the test. It'll be more than obvious" Lady said simply.

"Perhaps..." Trish said pensive.

"But don't let more time pass, it has to be tonight" Said Lady.

"It's easy for you to say, but I'll try"

"Yeah, don't worry, you'll know how" Lady said as she turned on the TV. "What time is it?"

"Almost 7" Trish said.

"Do you think they got in already?" Lady asked curious.

"I don't know, maybe" Trish said simply.

Back at the circus...

"I'll go get the tickets" Vergil said not to make line to enter.

"Okay" Dante said simply as they formed in line.

"Ohh, that's a long line" David said depressed as he sank his head in Dante's shoulders.

"I know son, but you wanted to come here" Dante said.

"It's amazing how a kid can fall asleep in seconds" Nero said surprised.

"Yup, it is" Dante said. "Hey, how did it go last night?"

"What do you mean?" Nero wondered.

"Kyrie seemed a little tense" Dante said with a little mock.

"Oh, tell me about it. She kept complaining the entire ride home" Nero said.

"About what?" Dante wondered.

"She has this crazy idea that I'm into Trish" Nero said simply.

"What?" Dante said surprised.

"She thinks I always want to go watch over David just to see her" Nero continued.

"Do you?" Dante said suspicious.

"No!" Nero complained. "Yeah I mean Trish is sexy and beautiful and just...wonderful but, I know where I'm standing"

"So if you had the chance, you'd cross the line" Dante said slowly.

"Yeah, I mean no! What!" Nero said suddenly agitated and nervous.

"I knew it!" Dante said jokey. "Then Kyrie's right!"

"No! That's what I kept arguing last night" Nero complained. "What I mean is, that you are the luckiest one of us, Trish is just amazing in every way and David he is wonderful" Nero said suddenly calmed.

"That I know" Dante said proud. "But now that I think of it, you do spend more time with Trish than I do" He said pensive.

"Trish may be a pleasure to the eye, but that doesn't mean that we all want to... you know..." Nero said shyly.

Dante just grinned and mocked.

"So I told her that if she felt insecure about herself, she should try to do things differently, like the way she dresses" Nero continued.

Dante just surprised. "You don't want Kyrie to dress like Trish"

"Well, not like Trish, but I mean..." Nero replied but Dante interrupted him.

"Because I always have to stand all the bunch of assholes staring at her every time we go out" Dante said complaining. "I don't blame them though..."

"...yeah, well I told her how do you expect to awake something in a man dressed like that, covered from neck to toes?"

"What!" Dante was shocked. "You told her that?"

"Yeah" Nero said simply.

"And how are you still alive!" Dante surprised. "Let me ask you something, have you ever had sex with her?"

"Yeah" Nero said simply.

"Really?" Dante thought it was hard to believe. "You seem like very sweet and all but she seems like just look don't touch"

"Well... I mean, we have. Not very often, but yeah" Nero replied.

"I bet I've had more sex in a day than you in your whole life" Dante mocked.

"Shut up" Nero said bothered.

"Well, anyway... you're not having any more sex with her" Dante said sure.

"What? Why?" Nero wondered.

"Because she's probably hating you right now" Dante mocked.

"Well I said it thinking that perhaps she could change a little" Said Nero.

"Do you love her?" Dante asked.

"Yes" Nero said.

"Then you should love her the way she is, not try to change her" Dante said.

"That's easy for you to say, Trish is perfect" Nero complained.

Dante just mocked. "Nobody's perfect kid" He gave it a thought. "She's the closest to perfection there could ever be, but she has her ups and downs"

"Really?" Nero surprised this time.

"Yeah, she has a temper you can't imagine" Dante said serious.

"Well, you can be a pain in the ass" Nero said certain.

"Hey!" Dante complained.

"Anyway... I'm not trying to change her, I just... she could dress a little different, don't you think?"

"Well, good luck with that" Dante said careless.

Vergil joined them again. "I have the tickets"

"Good!" Nero said desperate. "Hey ummm...I'll go get something to eat, you guys want something?"

Both Vergil and Dante said no.

"And David?" Nero insisted.

"Ummm... just get him some candy or chocolates, whatever" Dante said simply.

"Okay" Nero said as in seconds he disappeared in the crowd.

"So the kid fell asleep" Vergil said it more as a fact than a question.

"Yeah, he saw the lines and rather sleep than waiting" Said Dante.

"Lucky him, he can sleep at any time" Vergil said serious.

"You can sleep on my other shoulder Vergy" Dante mocked.

"Shut up!" Vergil said upset.

Dante just started laughing.

Vergil folded his arms and closed his eyes.

"Or you can sleep just standing up" Dante kept mocking.

"I'm not sleeping" Vergil said under his breath. "I'm thinking"

"What are you thinking?" Dante asked jokey.

Vergil opened and eye and glimpsed at Dante. He remembered about the pregnancy test. He grinned wickedly then asked. "Hey, by the way, do you plan on having more kids?"

Dante took aback a little with Vergil's question. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curiosity" Vergil said simply as he opened his eyes and looked at Dante.

Dante gave it a thought. "Well, I haven't talked to Trish about it, but I don't want David to be alone you know"

"How about now?" Vergil asked slyly.

Dante frowned. "Why, you want to have a kid as well, and you want them to be the same age, or what?" He mocked.

"Of course not, you idiot!" Vergil said pestered.

"What, you don't want to have kids with Lady?" Dante said jokey.

Vergil kept silent.

"She's not getting any younger, you know... and she's only human" Dante insisted.

"I know" Vergil said mad.

"You're the one who should consider it" Dante said jokey.

"It's easy for you to say, Trish is perfect" Vergil complained.

"Again with that..." Dante said bothered. "Well yeah, I'm a lucky guy, but every time you guys say that, it makes me think you want something with her" Dante said mad.

"It doesn't necessarily mean that" Vergil replied.

"Necessarily?" Dante said raising an eyebrow.

"What I mean is, that for you is easy to take any decision because with Trish is different" Vergil said serious.

"Different how?" Dante said upset.

"She's a devil to begin with" Vergil replied.

"Well, let me remind you something brother..." Dante said scornfully. "...I didn't choose the girls for you" Dante said mad as he turned his look from Vergil. "And that goes for Nero too" He said serious.

"Well you didn't leave us that much of a choice" Vergil said pestered.

Dante turned to look at Vergil again. "Have you any idea of how Lady would feel if she heard you saying that?" Dante said serious.

Vergil just kept silent and folded his arms. He turned his look elsewhere trying to avoid Dante now.

"Let's put it this way, what if you heard Lady's with you just because she couldn't get me" Dante said clever.

Vergil just raised an eyebrow and glared at Dante. "That just makes no sense, brother" He said scornful.

"Well I've seen how she looks at me when I'm with Trish or David, you know what that tells me?" Dante said wickedly eyeing Vergil.

"What?" Vergil said mad.

"That she wished you could at least be a little more like me and that she wants a kid" Dante said simply.

Vergil kept silent again. He'd hate to admit it, but Dante seemed to be half right, or perhaps a little more. "Well, I didn't force her to be with me, she chose me" He said pestered. "She should know better that I will never change"

Suddenly Nero arrived. "Hey, why the long faces? I sense a little tension here" He said jokey, but he was completely right.

"It's nothing" Both Vergil and Dante said.

"Finally! The lines are moving!" Nero said changing the subject.

"Hey, Dave, wake up kiddo, we're coming in" Dante said in a low voice as he rubbed David's back.

David rapidly woke up, as if he hadn't been asleep. "Really?" He said excited.

"Yeah" Dante said with a smile.

Vergil just stared at Dante and the way he acted.

"Can I walk?" David asked.

"I'd rather you didn't" Dante said thoughtful.

David just twitched his lips in discontent.

As they were getting near the entrance, Dante heard a woman scream, everyone did, but Dante was the only one who cared to know why. He tried having a glimpse over the crowd and noticed there were people in costumes at the entrance, a ware wolf and some moving skeletons. And at times they moved, scaring people as they walked in.

"How can people scare with that?" Dante wondered foolishly. "The costumes suck"

Vergil and Nero confused a little, they didn't know what Dante was referring to, until they arrived to the entrance.

Vergil just grinned and walked in right after Nero. Dante walked in last holding David. The ware wolf suddenly jerked and growled to scare David but he laughed instead.

"Wow...I almost fell for it" David said giggling as he tried to touch the costume to feel the fur.

"Really?" Dante didn't even twitch. "I need to take you out more often"

They entered to the circus, and the entire path to the seats was like a haunted house in an amusement park.

"People really find this amusing?" Vergil said serious as he walked and dozens of fake creatures tried to reach him. He didn't even surprise with any of them.

"It's cool, It's not like scary but it is amusing, yes" Nero said surprised, he was like living a part of his childhood he never experienced.

"And here I thought the only kid with us was David" Vergil complained.

"Ha-ha... I know" Dante agreed with Vergil.

"Oh, c'mon you guys, it's fun" Nero complained. Suddenly a bunch of fake bats flew over Nero's head, scaring him. "Wo! I didn't see that coming!" He said as he grabbed from Vergil's arm.

"No doubt about it" Vergil said serious as he jerked his arm trying to get Nero's hand off him.

Dante and David couldn't hold their laughter. "Not even David scares with those things!" Dante mocked and laughed.

"Shut up" Nero said pestered. He turned his stare back to the front in the exact moment when an ugly creature moved really close to his face. He couldn't help to surprise and scare. "Jesus!" Nero gasped breathless as he moved away from that thing.

Dante and David couldn't help to laugh louder, even Vergil did too.

"Ha-ha-ha...this is so hilarious" Dante said controlling his laughter.

Nero kept walking, paying a bit more attention at his surroundings. "I'm glad that at least someone's having fun" He said a little bothered.

"I thought you were having fun" Dante replied.

"Let's grab some seats before all the good ones are taken" Vergil said emphatically.

They sat by the middle, not too close to the stage but staring right at the front of it. Suddenly the lights went out and a grotesque, husky voice resounded all around the circus. All the crowd hushed the very instant they heard the voice.

"Welcome to the circus of nightmares, the place where your most horrifying nightmares come true..." The voice spoke up.

"Wow, that voice almost sounded like Mundus" Dante said surprised.

"Don't even remind me that" Vergil said serious.

Then all around the circus, creepy laughters and screams and horrific sounds drowned the silence of the crowd, setting a scary mood. Then with the sound of the chilling wind, the reflectors lighted up a spot on the stage, making the crowd focus there. Then suddenly the crowd started screaming in terror; one after another, performing a choir of screams.

"What is wrong with this people?" Dante wondered.

"I don't know..." Nero said slowly as he had a look around. Then he saw the creatures in the crowd just scaring people. "Oh, it's the guys in costumes scaring the crowd" He said simply as he straightened up on his seat.

Dante and Vergil had a look around as well, and this time they could see one of them coming closer. "What is that?" Dante asked. David was sitting next to him and he even stood up on the chair to have a better sight. "Sit down David" Dante said.

"I want to see!" David complained.

Suddenly it felt like hits under their seats and a loud shriek right after. A creature showed up before their eyes, leaping from a line of seats to another.

"I insist the costumes are so bad" Dante said disappointed.

Then a horrible clown showed up before David. "Do you want a balloon?" He asked David.

David stared at him hesitantly with fear. It was a very creepy clown with sharp teeth and really a very wicked face and appearance. He hesitated but extended his arm to take the balloon.

"They float" The clown said.

As David reached out his hand, the clown suddenly feigned he'd chew his hand and David screamed and retreated his hand, sinking in Dante's arms, scared.

"It's okay kiddo, it's only a bluff, the clown won't eat ya, right?" Dante turned to look at the clown and gave him the eye as he made Ivory visible.

The clown gulped. "No... of course not" He hesitated foolishly. "Here take this candy" He offered to David.

David slowly turned around and took it hesitantly.

The clown continued his way scaring other kids, he was more scared of Dante now.

"That's not even a real clown" Vergil said serious.

"Well, to be honest, it's the best costume I've seen tonight" Dante replied. "Give me that!" He said as he took the candy from David's hands and cast it away.

"But that was my candy!" David complained.

"Never trust in strangers kiddo" Dante said simply.

David just pouted.

"Here, take this one" Nero offered him a candy from the ones he bought for him.

David took the candy and started eating it, then a little dead girl approached to him. She stared at them all but focused on David. He paralyzed with the candy in hand. He stared back at her. Dante noticed and thought that for being a little girl, it was a good costume as well. He found it suspicious, but apparently that's how this circus works, or at least he thought so.

Suddenly the girl just left, David didn't even say a word. He just kept silent and serious. Then the show finally started. A little girl came out on stage, holding her plush and wearing only her nightgown. "Somebody please! Help me..." The girl's voice fainted as she found herself alone in a strange and dark place. "What is this place? I don't know where I am" She said sad. "The last I remember is being in my room, in my bed, sleeping..." The girl continued.

Suddenly a womanly voice resounded in the dark. "Oh poor girl, you got lost?"

"Who's there?" The girl said scared as she turned looking for the source of that voice. The reflectors lighted up wherever the girl looked, leaving the rest in complete darkness. When the girl turns back to the front, she's found with this attractive woman. Her hair was red, her body quite voluptuous, and she was wearing a strange attire of different colors, letting most of her goods show.

"Wo, are you sure this is a show for kids?" Dante said mockingly.

David shushed him.

"Am I dreaming?" The girl said scared.

"I am" Dante said jokey.

"Dad!" David shushed him again. "I'm gonna tell mom"

"Okay I'm a tomb" Dante faked he zipped his mouth and locked it up.

"Yes my dear..." The show continued, the woman said with an enticing voice. "...a dream you shall never awake from" She said wickedly followed by a horrifying laughter.

David grabbed Dante's arm very tightly. He clung to him scared. Dante surprised a little, he had never seen his son so scared. This was supposed to be what he likes.

"What's wrong?" Dante asked quietly.

David just shook his head and held him tight.

Dante brought him closer to his chest and embraced him. "Hey, there's nothing to be scared of, none of this is real, it's just a show" He said caring.

The show continued. "Who are you, what do you want from me?" The girl asked scared.

"I am the guardian of this place, I can help you escape from here and return to your world..." The woman said intriguing.

"Am I in another world?" The girl asked confused.

"...this is purgatory" The woman broke out laughing wickedly.

"Is that mean I'm dead?" The girl asked scared and shaky.

The woman's laughter was cut short. "No" She said simply and emotionless. "You were taken by mistake. That's why I'll help you escape"

The girl listened carefully.

"You have to go through a dark path and confront your worst nightmares..." The woman said as she crouched to the girl's level. "...if... you are able to reach the end of the path, you will find two doors... and be careful because this world may trick you to choose the wrong path. If you choose the right door, you will return to your world, if not..." The woman said wickedly. "...you shall stay all eternity in Limbo..." The woman said followed by a wicked laughter. "...and become your nightmare" She kept laughing.

David held on to Dante again. Dante just grinned and shook his head. "Why are you scared?" He asked curious.

"I've had dreams like that" David said scared.

"What?" Dante surprised. "What kind of dreams?" He said a little concerned, but David didn't answer. "We'll talk about this later okay?"

David just nodded and turned to keep watching the show.

The show continued as a regular circus, with all the acrobatics, of course everyone was in disguise, some of demons, others of gargoyles, the creepy clowns and all kinds of monsters. Then, there was a bit more of story then more acrobatics. David had relaxed a little, the show wasn't scary anymore. Although it wasn't the monsters what scared him, but the fact of being kidnapped and taken to limbo. Being who he is, he knew that was a possibility. Plus, the woman mentioned the girl was taken by mistake, what if it was him they wanted? He couldn't stop thinking about it and the demon he saw a night before.

Then the show seemed to continue normally with the crew doing their acrobatics, when horrible demons appeared. It seemed part of the show, they were supposed to be in Limbo after all. Then the scene turned really bloody; the demons attacked the other monsters in disguise, splattering blood all around the audience.

"Finally some action!" Dante said excited. "This is adults only kiddo" He said as he covered David's eyes.

"But this is what I like, like in the movies" David complained.

"Oh, you're right" Dante said simply as he let him look again.

The entire audience was silent, impressed with the show. Some blood splashed Dante and the others. "This looks pretty real, wonderful effects" Dante said foolish.

Vergil rubbed off some blood from his coat and what he perceived was not fake blood. "You dumbass, this is real blood and those are not humans in disguise of demons" He said as he stood up from his seat and put his hand over Yamato's hilt, ready to unsheathe his sword.

"What?" Dante said surprised that he didn't notice sooner. Right that second the entire crowd started running like mad, drowning the circus in screams of terror, pain and fear. The demons started attacking everyone now.

Dante and Nero didn't hesitate and started shooting to the demons.

"Damn! Why didn't I bring my sword?" Dante complained.

"But you did bring it" Nero replied.

"Yeah, but it's in the car" Dante complained.

Vergil leapt from the seats moving at high speeds, almost invisible to the eye, reaching the stage in mere seconds, where most of the demons gathered.

Dante leapt as well, trying to help other people from the demons about to attack them. Then suddenly he heard a childish scream. He stood still, paralyzed. "David!" He panted distressed. He turned around and couldn't find him anywhere. "David!" He started yelling, hoping he'd yell back at him. But there was no sign of him, no answer. "Oh no, no, no...!" He turned mad while the entire crowd ran to every direction trying to escape, blocking his view. Lots of people colliding with each other and with him as well, people stomping over people, it was a complete mess, a disaster.

Nero noticed and started looking for David too. He turned to every direction but he couldn't find him. He started yelling his name with no response.

Vergil was slaughtering the demons with ease, swaying Yamato left and right at lightning speed, it could barely be seen. He stopped hearing the gunfire and just heard screams. He found it odd so he turned around and just heard Dante's voice screaming David's name. "What?" He rapidly approached to Dante and Nero. "What happened?" He yelled.

"David's lost!" Dante said desperate.

"What! You lost the child!" Vergil said upset. "How could you!"

It must have been the crowd when they started running like mad" Dante said, trying to find someone to blame.

"You should've kept an eye on him, what is wrong with you!" Vergil kept yelling as he grabbed Dante by the neck of his shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"Hey you two calm down already!" Nero yelled. "We're not gonna find him like this!"

"Trish is gonna kill me..." Dante said sobbing.

"She's gonna kill all of us if we don't find him" Nero said worried and remembering what she said. "We should've listened to her, not even the three of us could control him in this crowd" He said frustrated.

"Stop lamenting yourselves and get your asses moving!" Vergil yelled.

"David!" Dante began screaming again. The circus was slowly emptying but at least there were less people running inside.

Dante, Nero and Vergil took different directions to find David, trying to cover the entire place. Dante and Nero kept shooting their guns to get rid of demons, but more and more kept coming. Demons of every size and shape.

Vergil was the one slaying them faster, although he kept looking to every direction trying to find David with no luck.

Nero used Blue Rose but mostly his Devil Bringer to prevent the demons from attacking the people. And for the first time in his life, Dante couldn't concentrate, he was missing every shot, just firing to the air, to the nothingness. He was desperate, he needed to find his son.

"Dante! Up there!" Nero signaled a flying demon.

Dante turned his look up and saw a demon just like the one he had killed the night before. And this demon was carrying a kid under its claws, trying to escape from the circus. Dante approached to the demon and this time he didn't miss the shot, right between the eyes. There were a few demons like this one. One had already ripped the big top apart to escape, but Dante shot them all between the eyes before they could. He fired ten rounds in mere seconds from his beloved Ebony and Ivory, killing the demons with ease. The one holding the kid let him loose after a loud shriek. Dante hurriedly ran to catch him. The kid fell right into his arms. "David?" Dante said desperate, but then he saw his face and it wasn't his son. He couldn't help to shed a tear of desperation. "No..." He said in a whisper. He looked around to see if anyone was looking for a lost child, but he found no one. The kid had passed out so he was not gonna abandon him anywhere. He kept holding the kid while he fired to the demons, trying to cover his ears as he could.

The place was finally emptying. There were just a few people left inside and around ten demons left. Vergil and Nero got rid of them while Dante went outside. "David! David!" He kept yelling.

Suddenly from the crowd outside Dante heard his son's voice.

"Dad I'm here!" David yelled.

Dante couldn't see him yet, there was a lot of people outside in the dark, but he felt a relief to know that he was alright. David kept yelling and moving his arms so that Dante could see him, until finally he did. He just followed the voice but it was hard with all the people there. He saw him standing next to a pair of women, a young and an older one. The woman saw Dante holding a child and rapidly recognized her son.

"My boy!" The woman said desperate as she approached to Dante and took her child from his arms.

Dante took aback a little with the woman, she embraced him and said thank you as she held her son in her arms again. "David!" Dante yelled to get rid of the woman. He felt pretty awkward and he thanked Trish wasn't there. He crouched and grabbed David by the shoulders checking if he was alright. He embraced him against his chest. "Don't ever do that again, you hear me!" He yelled to David.

The woman couldn't help to listen. "I'm sorry it's my fault, I mistakenly took the wrong child, they're dressed almost the same"

Dante turned to look at the woman. "I know" He said simply as he turned his look back at David. He thought there were too many coincidences for one day. "You scared me, I thought they had taken you" He said sobbing as he put his forehead together with David's.

"I'm okay dad, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. See how I'm your weakness..." David mocked a little as he hugged Dante by the neck.

Suddenly Nero and Vergil showed up. "Dante!" They said in unison.

"Oh thank God he's alright" Nero said relieved.

The old woman stared at them surprised. Vergil stared back at her, taken aback at her constant stare. He wanted to say something but he rather to remain silent.

"You are the sons of Sparda..." The old woman said slowly almost breathless.

The three of them kept silent as they stared at her for a moment, then they could hear the sirens from the police.

"Let's get the hell out of here" Dante said seriously not willing to talk to the police. With their luck, they could blame them for the whole incident.

"Thank you again, for saving my son" The woman said marveled with Dante as she stared at him and grasped from his arm. Dante slightly jerked to get rid of her so she grasped from his chest.

Dante turned his face to look at the woman and totally felt she was intending to flirt with him. "It was nothing" He said dryly as he took her hand off him and started walking. David kept motionless for a second staring at the strange woman then he followed Dante and pulled from his hand. Dante instinctively pulled him up and held him to his chest as they kept walking.

"What's wrong with that woman?" David asked confused.

"Umm... I guess she's just one of those psycho women" Dante said foolish.

"She was totally into you" David said jokey.

"What?" Dante played the fool.

"I'm gonna tell mom!" David said menacingly.

"What! But I didn't do anything!" Dante complained.

David just giggled.

Dante just shook his head and grinned.

"Leave 'em alone dear" The old woman said to her daughter.

"He's like a superhero and so attractive" The woman said sighing.

The police arrived pretty fast and along with them, people from the media and a lot of paramedics. By the time they arrived, Dante and the others were already in the car leaving the crime scene; after all, they had been the ones who saved most of the people.

"I'm gonna drop you off in my place and I'll head back to my job" Dante told Nero and Vergil. "Don't say a word about what happened to Trish, alright?" He said looking at Vergil and to Nero and David from the rear view mirror. "This goes to all of you, alright David?"

David just nodded.

"I think she's gonna find out anyway" Nero said simply.

"Umm... maybe. But if she does, it'll be my problem" Dante said serious.

"What time is it?" Nero wondered.

"8:30 why?" Dante said simply.

"Trish will wonder why we're back sooner" Nero said.

"We'll say it ended sooner, okay?" Dante said as if he were talking to a child.

"Yes _dad..._ " Vergil said bothered.

Dante just took a deep breath then stopped the car, they had finally arrived. Everyone got off the car except for Dante, he meant to leave right away. Trish heard the car so she went to open the door to receive them. She was hoping Dante would stay for a little while before the job.

Vergil, Nero and David were going up the stairs to the entrance when Trish opened the door. Dante hadn't left, he wanted to say goodbye to Trish before leaving. Vergil and Nero surprised when they saw Trish, but they didn't say anything, their expressions were more than obvious, they did the talking for them.

David couldn't keep his thoughts to himself though. "Wow! Is that your costume for tonight?" He said marveled.

"Yes, what do you think?" She said sweetly.

"It's awesome, with the guns and all" David said excited. "Are they real?"

"Of course, your dad gave them to me when we met, well a little after" Trish said bringing back memories.

Suddenly Dante turned his head and saw Trish, he simply mesmerized with her. He had many years he didn't see her dressed like that. The black leather outfit of everyday that she had just left hanging in the closet and that he so much loves.

Dante got off the car and left it on with the door open. He approached to the front stairs and climbed them up stupefied. "Trish..." He said breathless. "...you look- amazing..." He gasped as he eyed her up and down. He took her hand and turned her around to watch her every angle. "Wow..." He sighed. "I missed this outfit"

Trish just smiled a little shy. She could feel Dante devouring her with his mere stare. "Dante, stop it!" She said shyly.

"Let me guess" He said not letting go. "It's your costume for tonight, of a demon hunter" Dante said foolish.

"What else?" Trish said simply. "Catwoman?"

"That would look good on you as well" Dante said pensive.

David was in between them just staring at one then the other.

"Are you staying for a little while?" Trish asked.

"No, I'm sorry baby, but I gotta get going" Dante said as he moved closer to Trish, leaving David between Trish's legs.

David just shook his head and walked in to the shop. "Hey at what time are we leaving?" He asked Nero, who was sitting on the large sofa with Vergil and Lady.

"Umm... well...as soon as your mom comes in..." Nero said staring to the door. "...and your dad leaves..." He turned his look back to the TV. "Although, those lovebirds seem to just have met, they're gonna take a while so...come here" He said as he lifted David from the ground and sat him on his lap. "Hey, how did you sleep last night, you didn't have any nightmares?" He asked with a smile.

"Well at first I couldn't sleep, then I heard mom and dad screaming and I got scared so I went to their room to see if they were okay" David said innocently.

"Screaming?" Nero wondered, although he knew where this was going.

"Yeah, well... more like moaning" David continued.

"What? And then what?" Vergil said shocked.

"Well I found dad over mom and then he got mad because I didn't knock and..." David kept saying.

"What!" Vergil said surprised, thinking how could Dante allow that.

Nero wanted to laugh but he controlled himself. "And then what?"

"Then my dad went to the bathroom and took mom as well and I heard their screams again. I got scared and I thought dad was hurting mom but they said it was fine so I went to the bed and waited for them"

Nero couldn't believe what he just heard, neither Vergil nor Lady.

"Dad said you left him all sore, so mom was giving him a massage" He said to Vergil.

"He what?" Vergil surprised with Dante's lies. "A massage…" He whispered as he shook his head and stood up. He meant to leave already. "Let's get going, it's late" He said to Lady.

"Do you want to ride with me on the bike?" Lady asked Vergil.

"I'll ask Dante to give me a ride, you go in your bike" He said dryly.

"Okay" Lady said after a deep breath.

"Bye Trish, good luck tonight" Lady said as she walked outside.

"You're leaving?" Trish asked surprised.

"Yeah, it's getting late, you guys should get going" Lady said as she went down the stairs.

Vergil approached to the door. "Hey Dante? Can you drop me off at home?"

"Sure, get in" Dante said without getting his eyes off Trish.

"Night Trish" Vergil said serious as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Vergil" Trish said with a smile.

Dante glared at Vergil and he just grinned as Dante watched him get in the car.

"Dante..." Trish said serious to catch his attention.

"Dante turned to look at her again. "What is it?"

"I need to tell you something" Trish said nervous.

"I'm all ears baby" Dante said with a chuckle.

"Umm... it's just that...I- umm..." Trish didn't know how to say it.

Dante raised his eyebrows expectantly. "Yes? You... what?"

"I'll tell you when you get back" Trish said simply with a sigh.

"Okay" Dante looked at her lovingly and kissed her. "Just don't forget what you want to tell me. I'll see you later" He whispered.

Trish just grinned nervously and nodded.

"Can we leave now mom?" David asked excited as he approached to the door.

"You watch over your mom, alright kiddo?" Dante said to David as he got in the car.

"Of course, I'm batman" David said with his costume on.

Dante just chuckled and shook his head. "Batman..." He speeded up and left.

Vergil was a little quiet the whole ride; not that it was weird but Dante could feel there was something bothering him. He could feel it in the air.

"What's bothering you? You're more quiet than usual" Dante asked.

"You should control yourself Dante" Vergil said serious after a deadly silence.

"What are you talking about?" Dante wondered confused.

"Your sex life" Vergil said upset.

Dante surprised a lot. "What?"

"Listen, I don't care about your sex life, but just don't fucking do it with the kid there!" Vergil said mad.

"Who told you that?" Dante wondered.

"The kid" Vergil said simply.

"David?" Dante wondered.

"Who else!" Vergil yelled.

"It could be Nero" Dante said foolish. "Anyway, he had to catch us someday"

"What!" Vergil said surprised. "I see you don't care. Do you think that's correct, you sick pervert?"

"What! I'm not a pervert" Dante complained as he slammed the brakes in a red light. "And it's not about if it is or not correct, I just needed to spew it out"

"Then you should've jerked off, not forced Trish to do it with the kid there" Vergil kept complaining.

"I can't believe I'm taking about this with you" Dante said after a deep breath as he speeded up again.

"The kid was scared of hearing you scream" Vergil insisted.

"He was scared because he saw a demon outside the window" Dante said simply.

"Okay, then what do you think he thought after that, then going to his parents' room and hear them scream?" Vergil asked.

"We weren't screaming" Dante said foolish.

"That's not the point. The thing is, the kid is going to start asking questions, what are you gonna tell him?" Vergil asked slyly.

"Well, if that were to happen, then I'd tell him what I consider appropriate" Said Dante.

"Appropriate my ass, you don't know the meaning of that word" Vergil said mad.

"All in all, the kid is my son and I know what's best for him!" Dante yelled as he stopped the car. They had arrived. Dante stretched his right arm and opened Vergil's door. "Goodnight!" He said upset.

"I'm sure of that" Vergil said sarcastic as he stepped out of the car. Lady was waiting for him at the entrance.

"Don't try to raise my son, that's what I'm here for. If you want to raise a kid, have your own" Dante said mad.

Vergil slammed the door of the car without saying a word.

"Can't you do it harder? It didn't fall off!" Dante said sarcastic as he speeded up and left.

"What was that about?" Lady asked Vergil.

"Nothing" Vergil said serious as he walked to the porch.

They walked in to the house. "So, how did it go?" Lady asked.

"Awful" Vergil said after a deep breath as he put his sword against the wall and laid back on a single couch. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. He put his arms over the armrests of the sofa and suddenly surprised when he felt Lady straddled on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him. She kissed him slowly. He responded to her kisses, although he was taken aback a little. "What's gotten in to you?" He whispered surprised as he parted his lips from hers and looked at her closely.

"Nothing... I just... want you" Lady said gasping between kisses. "Do you have a problem with that?" She said slyly.

"No" Vergil said simply as he grabbed her ass and sank her harder on his lap. He kissed her fiercely, then he moved his hands to her shirt and ripped it off. All the buttons fell off and the fabric tore apart as well.

"Vergil!" Lady complained.

"What? I'll get you a new one!" He said simply as he kept kissing her and fondling her bare breasts.

"I know, but you're not gonna..." She broke away from his grasp. "...get me a new one every time you rip it off!" She complained.

Vergil sat straight on the couch. "Okay, I won't get you one and you'll stay shirtless"

"Ughh... that's not the point" Lady said bothered.

"Well you take it all off then" Vergil said trying to control his temper and his excitement, most of all his sudden urgency. He folded his arms, turned his face to a side and waited.

Lady stood up and started to undress herself. She bent over to take her boots off and Vergil couldn't help to have a peek. Then he just kept staring at her ass mostly, as she took off her capri pants. He felt his head palpitate, and not the one above his shoulders. His cock turned even harder, he needed to let it all out. He could understand Dante for a moment.

Suddenly Lady turned around towards Vergil and she surprised after seeing his cock out of his trousers already. "Vergil!" She said surprised.

"You might wanna suck it first" Vergil said slyly.

Lady grinned. But either way, she simply kneeled and started sucking it.

Vergil simply closed his eyes and put his arms on the armrests of the sofa trying to relax. But relax was not what he wanted. He moaned quietly and suddenly opened his eyes. He grabbed Lady's arms and pulled her up. "Get up!" He said roughly as with a single pull, he had her on his lap. He looked into her eyes and watched her expression change as he grabbed her by the ass and sank her on his dick.

Lady moaned loud, like screaming. Then she started bouncing on him. She wrapped her arms around his neck while she moved her hips. Vergil moved his hips as well, helping her a little bit. He kept her well gripped by her ass. And after a while he just couldn't control any longer, his demon wanted more and he wanted it faster. So he gripped from her hips and started moving his hips in a way that he pounded her so hard and fast.

Lady started moaning intensely as she came while Vergil pounded her faster as he was close to finish. She felt he spewed all his load inside as his cock pulsated strongly, something she never felt before. He began to lower his speed until he just stopped.

"Ahh...ha...ah-ahh...I needed that" Vergil whispered as his chest moved in and out trying to control his heavy breathing. He kept her well gripped and even held her tighter.

Lady just embraced him exhausted and surprised. "You came inside of me..." She whispered.

Vergil raised an eyebrow as his chest kept moving. "That's what you wanted, wasn't it?" He said simply.

Lady surprised and didn't reply. _How could he know that?_ She wondered. She thought of what Trish told her.

"You're taking the pills right?" Vergil asked.

"Yes..." Lady nodded hesitantly.

"Then, there's nothing to worry about" Vergil said simply as now he could relax. He embraced her to his chest and they remained like that for a while.

"So... why was it awful, what happened?" Lady asked.

Vergil took a moment to figure out what she was talking about. "Oh the circus?" He took a deep breath. "...well, it ended up in a bloody mess..." Vergil said emotionless. "...and Dante lost David" He added, then right that instant he remembered Dante didn't want Trish to know about what happened, telling Lady wasn't a good idea either.

"What!" Lady said surprised. She straightened herself and stared at Vergil.

 _Damn!_ He tried to keep at ease. "Yeah, and the place infested with demons and a lot of people died. It turned out, it was a real circus of nightmares from which many didn't wake up" Vergil said ironic with a chuckle in the end.

"And why are you laughing!" Lady said shocked as she patted his chest. "Weren't you supposed to help? What were you guys there for then!"

"I'm not laughing, it's just irony" Vergil said. "And we did help, more people would've died"

"And David was okay, nothing happened to him?" Lady said worried.

"No, he's fine, you saw him" Vergil said serious.

"Gosh... I can't believe how careless Dante is" Lady said as she stood up and got dressed. "And I'm guessing he's not planning to tell Trish, is he?"

"I guess not" Vergil said foolish. "But she'll find out anyway, and I'm gonna laugh when that happens" He said with a grin.

"You enjoy laughing at other people's disgrace, don't you?" Lady said twisting her lips.

Vergil didn't reply. He just kept grinning devilishly.

"Well let me tell you something honey, you are as guilty as Dante, because you were there as well, that's why she sent the three of you. And when she finds out, she's gonna be really pissed with you all" Lady said slyly with her hands on her hips and leaning a little towards Vergil.

Vergil's face suddenly contorted. He knew Lady was right. "Well, but nothing happened. And she doesn't have to know the kid was lost" He said serious.

Lady straightened up and stared at Vergil slyly.

Meanwhile, Trish, David and Nero were heading trick-or-treating.

"Nero!" Trish yelled. "C'mon, it's getting late!" Trish and David waited for him outside. "Oh, you look adorable with that Batman outfit" Trish said with a funny voice as she crouched to David's level.

"I'm here" Nero said a little agitated.

"Finally" Trish said as she straightened up. "Why did you take so long?"

"Umm... I was thirsty...I-I-I was drinking something" He said hesitant and stuttering. He was nervous that Trish could ask anything about the circus. He was sure he wouldn't be able to lie to Trish about that incident.

They started walking. Trish took David's hand and noticed Nero was sweating, but of nervousness. "Are you alright, Nero?" Trish asked as she turned to look at him.

"What, me? No..." He said hesitant. "I mean yes..." He corrected himself and thought how stupid he seemed.

"You look nervous" Trish said simply.

"Nervous...no, I'm fine" He said foolish as he turned and smiled to Trish showing his teeth.

David turned to look at him confused.

"You look good tonight..." Nero said shyly as he rubbed his head.

"Oh, you mean the outfit, thanks" Trish said innocently. "I hadn't used it in years, I missed it"

"Yeah, I remember I met you dressed like that" Nero added.

"Well technically, you met me as Gloria first" Trish said slyly.

"Well yeah, but you looked very different..." He replied.

"Different good or different bad?" Trish asked slyly while David just turned his head left and right following their conversation.

"Different very good... I mean that Gloria... you looked better, but..." Nero thought he was screwing up.

"I know, don't worry..." She said grinning. "...Dante had the same thought" They kept walking.

"Really? He didn't know it was you?" Nero surprised.

"Not right away, it took him a moment, but yeah. Then he wanted me to switch to Gloria to..." Trish better just shut up. She realized she was speaking more than the necessary.

"Yeah... I know what you mean" Nero giggled shyly.

"And that's how David was born…" Trish said remembering of that day.

"You were wearing a disguise mom?" David wondered as he turned to look at her.

"Yes honey" She said smiling.

"Can you switch to it right now?" David wondered.

Trish suddenly stopped walking. "Why do you think I can do that?"

Nero and David also stopped their pace and looked at Trish.

"Well, you said you could switch, you know like on-off, on-off" David said foolish.

"Where's the switch...?" Nero said jokey.

Trish just chuckled. "Not like that, but yes I can"

"Can you do it right now?" David said excited.

"Umm... sure why not?" Trish said as she raised an arm above her head and moved her hand as if she were uncovering something, then she was magically dressed as Gloria.

David was mouth agape and breathless. "Wow..." He said slowly. "Now I know what they mean..."

"About what?" Trish said foolish.

"You look very sexy mom" David added. "You should keep that outfit for tonight"

Nero looked at Trish up and down. His eyes almost popped out in amazement. He just turned around and tried to think of something hideous to erase her image from his head. He started sweating even more.

Trish noticed Nero's nervousness. "I don't think it's a good idea honey, with all the kids around" She remembered when she first met Nero and the careless he acted when he saw her. _What changed?_ She wondered.

"If you mean uncle Nero, he'll be fine, right?" David turned to look at Nero. "Or maybe not..." He added after seeing Nero's dumb and drooling face. He even nudged him on a leg to make him react.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I was just..." Nero said, feeling so ashamed.

Trish turned to herself again. "That was too much bare skin"

They started walking again, but now Nero couldn't help to picture her as Gloria. He kept feeling ashamed. Suddenly Trish broke the silence.

"So... how was the circus?" She asked innocently.

Nero's eyes popped out again. Surely he could control himself, but David? "Ummm..." He tried to make something up. "...well it was not what we expected" He said hesitant.

"What?" David said surprised as he turned to look at Nero. "But..."

Nero rapidly pulled out a lollipop from his pocket, he unwrapped it in a second and stuck it in David's mouth. "I still had candy left for you" Nero said foolish as he started laughing nervously.

Trish frowned. She knew he was hiding something. She suddenly turned towards the sky. "We have a full moon"

Nero turned to look at the sky. "You're right" He said simply. "Should we expect weird things happening tonight?" He said foolish.

Trish turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow. "They are happening already" They arrived to what Trish believed was a decent neighborhood. "I think we should start here" She saw a bunch of kids running, and laughing and having fun.

"Yeah, it looks nice" Nero said relieved that she hadn't asked anything else about the circus.

They walked to the first house in the block and rang the bell. A big and fat, black haired man opened the door. He was wearing a patch on an eye. It was the best he could do for an outfit.

Trish's first impression was not that great. She even thought of going to a different neighborhood, but she didn't want to judge as fast and give that guy a chance.

"Trick or treat!" David said in a deep voice, trying to copy Batman's voice when he's wearing the suit.

The man surprised with Trish and Nero's outfits. "Wow, those are quite original outfits, you guys did have the chance to get something. What are you?" The man wondered.

"Demon hunters" Trish and Nero said in unison.

"And I'm Batman!" David shouted.

"I can see that, kid" He said to David. "That comes in handy for tonight" The man said to Trish and Nero.

They just chuckled and said thanks.

"Here, take all you want kid" The man said to David as he approached a big basket full of candies.

David took enough and meant to go to the next house.

"Congratulations, it's rare to see a family go together trick-or-treating these days" The man added before they left.

"Oh, he's not my..." Trish was saying, but Nero just wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to leave.

"Thanks" Nero said foolish as they walked to the next house.

"Why didn't you let me tell him?" Trish complained.

"Who cares about that guy, let him think whatever he wants" Nero said as he let go of Trish.

"Whatever" Trish said careless.

They kept going to every house in the block. David got scared at times; some people in the homes did wear nice costumes, and since the incident in the circus, he wasn't sure of what could be real or a mere disguise. But with the ones he got scared most, he received even more candy. So he started using that to his favor.

They had over an hour going through every house; David had his bag almost full and Nero and Trish were tired of all that already, that they were happy that they were about to finish. Trish rang the bell and stepped back, but nobody opened right away. There were just a few kids on the street left.

"It's getting late, it's almost midnight. They probably went to sleep already" Trish said getting ready to leave.

"Wait!" David heard a noise coming from inside.

Trish twisted her lips, she really wanted to go. She was tired.

The door suddenly opened with a creepy rasp. "Trick or treat!" A husky voice resounded in their ears as their eyes couldn't believe the grotesque of the creature before them.

David retreated in fear. That couldn't be anyone's disguise. The creature was bathed in blood and had just thrown a corpse away. Its long limbs tried to reach David. Everything happened so fast. Nero used his Devil Bringer to grab David, while Trish pulled out her guns and shot the demon dead.

"What the hell!" Trish wondered surprised as the demon collapsed on the ground. Her pistols were still surrounded in lightning.

"Wow..." David said marveled with Trish's powers, while the entire block filled with horrific screams. All the kids and few people remaining there, started running for their lives. The place had infested with demons in mere seconds.

Nero had a look around. He was still holding David.

Trish had a look around as well. "I think we have demons in the crowd" She said serious and somewhat excited, but worried at the same time because David was there with them. She approached to Nero and took David in her arms.

"What's going on mom?" David said confused and a little scared.

Nero started shooting all around, without moving much from his spot. He was waiting for Trish to make the next move. He reached his hand to his back, but he remembered he hadn't brought his sword. "Damn! I left it home" He complained.

"Honey..." Trish said to David as she put him down and crouched to his level. "...you're gonna have to presence a horrible scene, like in the movies, but this is real" She said staring focused on him as she grabbed his shoulders.

"Really? Cool!" David said excited.

Trish surprised with David's excitement. "There's people dying here honey"

"Well, we need to help them mom, what are we waiting for?" David said simply.

Trish took a deep breath. "Okay, I just don't want you to get hurt, you have to stay behind me or close to Nero, okay? Can you do that?"

"Sure, don't worry mom. I'll be fine" David said ready for action.

"Alright Nero, let's get to work" Trish said serious.

The moment she said that Nero leapt away to the center where there was a small park and most of the demons concentrated.

Trish twisted her lips. "Ughh...we were supposed to stay close" She sighed. "They're all the same. Okay, let's go!" She said to David as she started running and shooting left and right. David kept behind her, running at her pace. And unlike Nero, Trish did bring her sword, the mighty Sparda, and she didn't hesitate to use it. "Get down!" She yelled to a woman and her child as she cast her sword in the air in a Round Trip.

David impressed as the massive Sparda spun in the air directly to the demon, tearing it to pieces as Trish directed more lightning to it.

"That was awesome mom!" David said surprised.

Trish just winked an eye to him as she caught the sword that returned to her. She approached to the woman. "Are you okay?" She asked as she helped her up and the kid as well.

"Yes, thank you" The woman said scared.

"Go back to your home if you live in the area and lock yourselves up, or find a place to hide until this is over" Trish said to the woman, seriously. More demons started coming their way. Trish put her hands over her pistols ready to pull them out. "And if you find more people tell them the same!" She rapidly pulled out Luce and Ombra from her holsters as the demons reached much closer.

The woman stopped her pace, just like her kid after hearing the gunfire and the demons' shrieks.

"C'mon!" Trish yelled to them. "I'll watch your backs! This is gonna get ugly" She said as she stopped shooting and moved a hand to her hip, waiting for the woman to leave.

A hideous demon approached to Trish from behind and the woman just petrified, thinking Trish would get killed. The woman tried to point to the demon behind Trish, but she was terrified. Her face contorted in fear.

Trish started losing patience. "What are you waiting for!" She said a little pissed as she leapt from the ground a little bit. Her body surrounded in lightning as she turned and kicked the demon in the air several times, lifting him off the ground. The last kick was with such strength that she sent him flying some feet away all electrified.

David marveled with Trish's moves. He was beside her and hadn't noticed the demon coming near them. He moved rapidly following Trish and just looked at her stomping on the demon's chest with her heels surrounded in lightning, while she shot to its face till it died.

"C'mon! Go now!" Trish yelled to the woman who was still petrified.

The woman started running, trying to escape. Trish kept an eye on her so that demons wouldn't follow her and her child. The rest of the people there were also escaping from the horrible scene.

Trish put the guns back to the holsters as they advanced to the center where Nero was. More portals began to appear and more demons emerged from them. Suddenly Trish stopped running. "Oh no... not now" She whispered to herself. Her breathing suddenly agitated, she started feeling so sick.

David noticed and stopped too. He turned to look at Trish. "Mom, are you okay?" He said worried.

Trish reached a hand to her head, and the other to her chest; she started feeling dizzy.

"Mom?" David said again.

Trish almost felt like fainting, but she couldn't flag in a moment like this. She could feel the demons coming near them. She opened her eyes and reached her hand to the Sparda.

Nero turned towards them, thinking they were in trouble, but then he saw Trish wielding that massive sword and realized he was wrong. So he kept fighting where he was, concentrating in the demons around him. A bunch of demons surrounded him from every angle, even from the skies, he couldn't distract much.

There were about seven demons coming near David, so Trish stretched her arm, the one with which she held the Sparda and it took a different shape, alike a scythe but slightly different. She cast the sword in the air towards David.

David's eyes almost burst out in surprise as he saw the massive sword coming his way. He barely crouched and covered his head, although Trish threw the sword with the exact altitude to not touch him. David gave a small leap forward and turned around. He saw how the sword spun in the air and slashed every single demon. It slashed one after the other, while at the same time, Trish released a lot of lightning to all the demons. The Sparda slayed the last demon, it kept spinning and returned to her. The wind it created with every spin, brushed David's hair making him shiver.

David turned to look at Trish amazed. "Wow... that was just..." He couldn't even think of anything to describe it.

Trish just chuckled. Then suddenly reached her hands to Luce and Ombra, more demons were coming. "Honey, stay back!" She yelled to David.

David obeyed and hid behind Trish, although not for long.

Trish started moving forward, slashing every single demon she spotted. She was shooting a lot and kicking demons, but every blow, every blast was accompanied by lightning. The darkness of the night had turned bright with so much light emanated from her powers. David was mesmerized by it, he wondered if he could do that as well.

Nero was mesmerized as well. He even stopped fighting for a moment, surprised by the brightness around him. He had never really seen Trish fight. Suddenly, he surprised. He shot a demon right in its mouth, blowing its head. He hurried to reach to Trish. "Trish?" He called out her name startled.

Trish was using her powers so much, that she drained her energy pretty fast. She had years she didn't do this, that she was not used to it anymore, and thus, she exhausted rapidly; plus, the pregnancy was not helping. She felt her head reeling again, her heart speeded up and she saw two more demons coming her way.

David was lost in his world, trying to figure out how to release lightning like his mother. He didn't notice his mom was in trouble.

Nero ran towards her, then a demon got on his way. He used his Devil Bringer to grab him and smash him onto the ground, then he shot to it till it died, but he never stopped running. He got rid of about 3 more demons coming from different directions towards Trish, but two more approached to her in a blink.

Trish's magical wedding ring flashed a bright light and right that second, Dante's ring flashed as well.

Dante surprised with the light, it had been a mere blink, but too bright. It was the second time he saw that happening. "Trish?" He whispered a little worried. Trish was in danger and he was very far from the city, that even if he left now, he was gonna take at least 20 minutes to get home. He was not liking this, and the fact that it was Halloween and almost midnight didn't help at all. He was worried for he didn't know what was really happening.

He was in the middle of a fight to free the body of a kid from a demon's possession. And the mother was there as well.

"I need to go" Dante said suddenly.

"What!" The woman said surprised. "You can't go and leave my son like this!" She protested. "He'd die!"

"You don't get it, my wife is in danger and my son is with her!" Dante tried to explain, but he was so suddenly agitated, that his mind just blanked.

"Please do something!" The woman yelled.

Dante turned to look at the kid and thought that it could be his son. He twisted his lips and hoped that what he'd do would work. It had worked before. He shot to the demon inside the kid's body, but to the mother, he had shot to her son's heart.

"No!" The woman yelled. "What have you done!" She cried.

"He'll be fine" Dante said serious, then he opened the door of the kid's room and left.

The woman heard a shriek as the bullet pierced the kid's chest, then he collapsed onto the ground and recovered his real form. The demon had abandoned his body. The woman touched the kid's chest and didn't feel it move. She was breathless with tears running through her eyes. Then suddenly the kid started breathing again. "Thank you..." She whispered.

Meanwhile, Trish was at her limit of consciousness, she felt like fainting. It was as if everything happened in slow motion; she saw Nero trying to reach her, the two demons about to attack her and David suddenly yelling _Mom!_ She heard at the distance.

Suddenly David's body filled with rage, he turned into demon form and launched to the demons releasing lightning uncontrollably, killing them with ease. Then suddenly returned to human form again, exhausted; he almost collapsed on the ground with a little lightning still surrounding his hands.

"David!" Trish said surprised. Even her dizziness had vanished. "You saved me" She said with a smile as she reached to him.

"I promised dad I would" He said tired, almost fainting.

Trish held him in her arms. "You were so brave"

Nero finally reached to them exhausted. "Are you okay?" He said gasping.

"Yeah, I'm okay now" Trish said with a smile.

"Hey champ, how did you do that!" Nero said amazed by David's sudden power.

"I don't know, I just saw mom in trouble and I just did" David said simply as Trish put him down.

"Well, maybe it's about time your dad helps you to control all that power you have" Trish said to David.

"Like train me?" David asked excited.

"Yeah, train you" She said with a chuckle.

Nero suddenly elbowed a demon in the face, then shot him dead. "And that was the last" He said grinning.

"Perfect! Let's go home then, I'm tired" Trish said simply as she took David's hand and started walking.

Nero followed them. He walked beside Trish.

"This has been the best day of my life!" David said enthusiastic.

"The best?" Trish wondered confused. "It was a disaster" She complained.

"All those demon things were awesome and at the circus..." David started saying.

Nero suddenly panicked. He rapidly grabbed a candy from his pocket and stuck it in David's mouth, again.

David complained without speaking. He took the candy from his mouth and complained now. "At least unwrap it!"

Trish glared at Nero. "What are you doing?"

Nero chuckled nervously as he reached a hand to rub his head. "I thought he was craving for one..." He said foolish.

"He has them in his bag, if he wanted one he'd take it from there. And besides, why do you keep doing that every time he wants to say something about the circus?" Trish said suspiciously.

Nero just got even more nervous. "Well you ask Dante, he's the one to tell you that" He said hesitant as he kept walking a bit faster.

"Nero... what happened?" Trish asked serious as she stopped walking.

Nero stopped much ahead from her. "Nothing, ask Dante" He insisted.

Trish started walking again, pulling David with her. He wasn't paying any attention to them, he was focused on his candy, searching for his next victim.

"Hey Trish?" Nero asked. "What happened to you back there? For a moment I panicked, I thought you were gonna faint or something and the demons could hurt you" He asked to change the subject.

Trish turned serious. "Well..." She hesitated. "...the thing is... that I ummm... I'm pregnant"

"What!" Nero said surprised and even stopped walking.

Trish surprised. "What? You act as if you were the father"

"I'm sorry, I just didn't expect to hear that" Nero excused himself. "Does Dante know about this?"

"No. I haven't had the chance to tell him yet" Trish said simply.

"When did you find out?" Nero asked.

"Today" Trish said simply.

"Really?" Nero said foolish. "Wow, congratulations then"

"Thanks" She said with little enthusiasm.

"Hey cheer up, this is supposed to be good news, right?" Nero said simply.

"It is, it's just that they always come when you least expect them" Trish said looking down as they kept walking. Then she turned to look at David and smiled.

"I know you didn't plan this, but why are you not excited?" Nero wondered.

"I am, it's just that I missed this so much" Trish said with little excitement.

"You mean fighting?" Nero asked.

"Yes" She said with a smile then turned serious in a second again. "Dante had just offered me to work with him again. Have you any idea of how much I miss that?" Trish said.

"I can imagine. Dante says it's boring without you. After seeing you in action I have no doubt about it" Nero replied.

"Really?" Trish asked with a smile.

"Yeah, he's told me a couple of times" Nero added.

Trish sighed. "And I really thought it was about time to get back to that demon hunting life, but my assumptions were true, and now I can't" Trish said sad.

"I'm sure there's gotta be a way you can keep doing it" Nero replied.

"Not with a baby, I wouldn't leave them alone" Trish complained.

"Well, if you think about it, David's almost 5, he could take care of a child" Nero said foolish.

"Nero, are you listening to yourself? David's just a kid, that's just nonsense" Trish said a bit upset.

"You saw him before, how he let his demon out to protect you. I'm sure he'd do the same for a brother or sister" Nero said serious.

"I know, but it just wouldn't be right" Trish complained. "It's a lot of responsibility for a kid"

"Well Trish, it's not the end of the world. You're gonna have to wait a little more, but eventually you'll get back to the life you desire" Nero said serious.

"Where did you get that from, a fortune cookie?" Trish said sarcastic.

Nero just chuckled. "I could help to take care of them while you two go to work. You know I spend most of my time with David"

"You would do that?" Trish said surprised.

"Yeah, I'm sure Kyrie would love to help too" Nero said simply.

Trish turned serious again. "I couldn't leave my baby to you, it's a lot of responsibility anyway, but thanks" She said with a smile. "I wish I could have a serious conversation with Dante, but to him everything is a game and he's careless about everything"

"Well ummm...I better not reply about it" Nero said shyly.

"I know, he's your brother" Trish kept silent for a moment as they kept walking. "You know, the thing is, that I'm tired of this. I'm tired of pretending to be human and a housewife. I'm not, I'm a devil! I was made to kill!" She said raising her voice then just took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

Nero didn't know what to do now. Trish was in a state he had never seen before and he just didn't know how to react. So he just embraced her and rubbed her back. "I know Dante will be sad that you can't work with him yet, but you're gonna make him so happy with this baby" Nero whispered.

"I know" Trish tried to hold her tears but she couldn't. She just embraced him stronger.

Suddenly David turned to look at them, because they stopped walking. He wondered what was going on. "What did I miss?" He asked innocently.

Trish tried to compose herself for David. She thought he was just like Dante, never realizes what's going on until he's got the problem over him. She turned around and crouched to his level. "Nothing, it's alright honey" She said with a smile.

David wiped off a tear from her cheek and said. "Daddy's coming back soon mom, you don't have to cry" He said sweetly with all the innocence of a child.

Trish just smiled and another tear escaped her eyes. She thought he was still so innocent to be left alone. "Let's go home and see if daddy's back"

They arrived home, but Dante wasn't there yet.

"Well David, it's late, time to go to bed" Trish said.

"But I want to wait till daddy comes" David pouted.

"I'll tell him to go to your room when he comes, okay?" Trish said sweetly

David just nodded.

"C'mon champ, let's go brush your teeth. You've eaten a lot of candy already" Nero said as he led him upstairs.

Trish hung the Sparda at the wall where it belongs. And thought, it might be a long time until she uses it again. Then she went to sit on a couch. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She kept pensive for a while then suddenly she stood up and went to get her purse. She put it over Dante's desk and waited for him.

Suddenly Dante arrived all agitated yelling Trish's name.

"Trish! Trish!" Dante yelled looking around the entire office.

Trish came out of the kitchen with a glass of water. "What's wrong?" She asked worried.

"Trish, you're okay?" Dante asked relieved. He touched her face and kissed her then just held her tight.

"Yes..." Trish said taken aback at Dante's worry. "Why?"

"I was in the job and my ring suddenly flashed and I panicked. I didn't know if you were alright. I was so far from here" Dante said agitated but relieved. "What happened?" He wondered.

"Well, long story short, the neighborhood we were trick-or-treating at, suddenly infested with demons" Trish said simply and emotionless.

"At least you took all your weapons, right?" Dante said.

"Yeah, so we had no problem" Trish added.

"But why did my ring flash?" Dante said intrigued.

"Well, because for a moment I got in troubles" Trish said evasive.

"What was Nero there for then?" Dante protested.

"He was dealing with other demons" Trish said simply.

"What?" Dante said surprised. "So what?" He complained.

"He tried to help, but it wasn't necessary" Trish said simply.

Dante just seemed confused.

"David saved me. You should've seen him..." Suddenly Trish's face lighted up.

"Really?" Dante said surprised and proud.

"Yeah, he took demon form then attacked the demons before they could attack me" Trish said excited.

"Demon form, really?" Dante couldn't believe his ears. He had taken many years before being able to do that, and to control it. He sat behind his desk and put his feet up over it. "Wow..." Dante kept pensive for a while with a huge smile on his face. "...then it is about time I train him and teach him how to control his power"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I told him" Trish said simply.

"Really?" Dante surprised. "Great!" He said excited. He relaxed and folded his arms behind his head. "So how did it go? Are you ready to work with me again?" Dante asked foolish.

"Well, it was great! I really missed fighting against a real enemy, that is" Trish said suddenly excited as she sat on the edge of the desk. "I really needed that. I had years I didn't kill a demon or even shot a gun, I felt so alive!"

Dante could feel Trish's excitement and he couldn't help to feel excited as well for having her back. He had been waiting so long for this moment to come. But then he surprised with the change in the expression on her face.

"But it's a dream that's gonna have to wait, because I can't..." Trish said with a serious expression as she stood up from the desk and reached her hand inside her purse.

"What! Why?" Dante surprised. The smile on his face was erased. He even tried to sit straight and almost fell from the chair as he caught something Trish threw at him. He put his feet on the ground and looked at the object in his hands. "What is this..." He realized it was a pregnancy test, but he didn't know what the lines meant. "...mean?" He stared at the test, then at Trish, then back at the test. "Are you...?" He meant to ask instead of wondering.

Trish just stared at him seriously then just raised an eyebrow. "What do you think?"

"You are?" He said it more as fact than a question. He even paralyzed for a moment. He was speechless, he couldn't believe it. He didn't expect something like this, even if he talked about it today with Vergil. He was happy, but he knew this was gonna change a lot of things.

"You're not saying anything?" Trish said a little upset.

"I'm sorry, I... it's just that you took me by surprise" He said foolish as he stood up and walked towards her. "This is great" He said somewhat hesitant.

"Oh yeah, I can feel the excitement in your voice" Trish said sarcastic.

"C'mon Trish..." He caressed a side of her face and made her look at him. "...what's wrong? You're not happy with this?" Dante wondered.

Trish couldn't keep staring into his eyes. She turned her face from him. "I am, it's just that..." Her voice broke down.

Dante just embraced her. He rubbed her back and stroke her hair. He knows her so well, that she didn't need to say more. "I know how bad you wanted our old lifestyle back..." He took a deep breath. "...and I did too. You have no idea how bad I miss you working with me" He took a moment and then continued. "We're gonna have to wait a little more, but sooner than later, you're gonna be coming with me to those boring jobs I get" Dante tried joking.

Trish's breathing seemed to slowly calm down. "And I will make them fun" She said with a melancholic smile.

"Yeah" Dante replied. "Who knows, maybe David could come with us"

Trish just grinned at the thought.

"So when did you find out?" Dante wondered.

"Today" Trish said simply.

"Oh really? I can't believe you actually told me today" Dante said jokey. "Somebody else knows?"

"Well..." Trish hesitated a little. "...Lady bought me the test, so she knows. And Vergil caught her when she brought it to me, so he suspects, though by now, Lady must have told him already" Trish started saying.

Dante remembered his conversation with Vergil earlier. _No reason he kept insisting about it._

"And Nero asked so I told him too" Trish said simply, although she knew Dante would be pissed.

"What?" Dante surprised. "So you literally told everyone before me" He complained.

"I didn't tell David" Trish said innocently.

"Uhh... I'm relieved I wasn't the last" Dante said sarcastic as he approached to the front doors to lock them up.

"Nero's still here" Trish said.

"What the hell's he doing here still?" Dante said pissed.

"He was putting David to sleep" Trish said roughly. "You're unbelievable Dante!" She said upset as she turned away from him and meant to go sit down on a sofa.

"What's unbelievable is that you never trust me with this kind of things" Dante said pissed as he approached to Trish. "I'm your husband, I should be the one you trust to go get you a test whenever you have doubts, not that damn Lady"

Nero was coming down the stairs when he heard Dante's argument with Trish. "Okay, bad moment..." He said dubiously as he headed back up.

"Dante, will you cut it out already, what is your problem!" Trish asked upset.

"That you're always making me aside!" He complained.

Nero kept listening to them and thought that if they continued like that, they would wake David up. "I should go help" Nero said settled.

"What!" Trish complained surprised. She kept arguing with Dante as Nero came down the stairs again. "You know what, I'm tired of listening to your complaints..."

"...or maybe not" Nero said hesitant as he saw Trish's anger face. But he just stood still before Trish would say something to him.

Trish just stood up from the couch and passed beside Nero to go upstairs.

Nero just watched her going upstairs. "David's asleep" He said loud for her to listen.

"Thank you Nero" She said as she went up.

"Seriously?" Nero said to Dante, surprised of the way he treated Trish.

"What?" Dante said pissed as he stood still for a moment before deciding to go after her.

"I can't believe you treat her like that. She doesn't deserve that. You should've seen her face when she went upstairs" Nero said upset. "I can't understand why she loves you" Nero meant to go upstairs but Dante stopped him.

"Don't meddle in this" Dante said serious as he touched Nero's shoulder and made him aside. He was going up the stairs when he heard a door knock and stopped just at the middle. He didn't remember if he locked or not.

Suddenly the front door opened. It was Kyrie. Nero's eyes almost bulge.

"Kyrie..." Nero said surprised with her outfit. He had never seen her dressed like that. He even blushed for staring at her.

Kyrie was wearing skin tight white trousers, leaving little to the imagination, and a white tank top with enough cleavage. More than the necessary, Nero thought.

"You were saying?" Nero said mockingly to Dante.

Dante didn't say a word and just kept serious.

"Someone's getting laid tonight and it won't be you" Nero mocked.

"Shut up..." Dante said pissed as he continued his way upstairs.

"Hello, Dante?" Kyrie said confused with Dante's attitude.

"Don't bother" Nero said to Kyrie. "See you later Dante!" He yelled.

Dante just made a sign with his hand and disappeared from their sight.

Nero and Kyrie left. Although Kyrie was taken aback at Dante's strange behavior. "Won't Dante lock?" Kyrie said worried.

"Probably later when he remembers" Nero said simply as they walked towards his bike. "Or maybe not, wouldn't be the first time"

"What happened?" Kyrie wondered.

"Long story..." Nero didn't feel like telling the whole story right now. "You should cover up" He said as he tried to pull her blouse up from the cleavage. "You're gonna catch a cold or something" He got on the bike and motioned Kyrie to get on too.

"I thought it was what you wanted" Kyrie said shyly.

"Yeah, but..." He didn't know what to say now. "...I'm not used to see you like this, I- I..."

"It's okay Nero" Kyrie said as she got on the bike behind Nero.

It was funny how different clothing could make a difference. Now Kyrie sat behind him as she should with her legs open clung to his body. Nero couldn't help to feel an itch down there. The expression on his face was giving him away; luckily Kyrie couldn't see his face. She just wrapped her arms around Nero's chest. She could feel Nero's heartbeat a little agitated. She rested her head on his back the whole ride.

Nero thought he'd get lucky tonight. They finally arrived home; he was still so horny just for feeling her so close to him. Kyrie got off the bike and walked towards the entrance of the house. Nero just stared at her and how the moonlight lighted up her features so perfectly with that outfit.

"Nero, are you coming?" Kyrie said with her sweet voice.

Nero returned from his fantasies and got off the bike. He slightly shook his head. "Yeah-yeah..." He approached to Kyrie. "...that's what I'm looking up to" He whispered to himself.

"Did you say something?" Kyrie thought she heard him mutter something.

"Nothing" Nero said nervous. "Let's go inside"

They went inside the house; Nero headed straight to the room, he was burning in heat, extremely aroused with an erection that was beginning to hurt. He was nervous, walking to and fro in the room, waiting for Kyrie. He felt the heat of his body suffocate him, he needed to release. He took off his coat, threw himself on the bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to control his breathing and his excitement. He tried to relax, although it was a hard task. Suddenly Kyrie walked in to the room and the first thing she saw, was Nero's erection.

"Nero..." She said surprised as she stepped closer.

"Kyrie..." Nero sat up abruptly. His cheeks slightly colored a little embarrassed. He stared at her for a moment, but his mind kept wondering, he couldn't control it. He started breathing heavily again. "Kyrie..." He moaned and closed his eyes. Suddenly he felt she straddled on his lap. He opened his eyes surprised. He put his hands at her back, slowly slipping them down to her waist, lowering more till her hips.

Kyrie lowered her head a little bit and grabbed Nero's cheeks to kiss him. Nero was desperate, just as Kyrie's lips touched his, he lost control. He kissed her softly at first but then he just turned on even more. He kept grasping her hips tightly. His clawed hand was beginning to hurt her skin. He laid down and pulled Kyrie with him, kissing her fiercely. Kyrie broke away from the kiss and sat up straight a little agitated.

Nero turned over and laid Kyrie on the bed, getting on top of her. He started kissing her neck and bosom desperately.

"Nero..." Kyrie gasped a little uncomfortable.

Nero's clawed hand ripped off her white tank top, scratching her skin a little bit.

"Ahh..." Kyrie complained. Her wounded skin was stinging. She lowered her look and saw a little blood dripping between her breasts.

Nero got on his knees and was undoing his trousers when he was suddenly cut short.

"Nero!" Kyrie yelled. "Stop!"

It was as if Nero had awoken from a trance with Kyrie's yells. He suddenly stopped and looked at Kyrie breathing heavily, very agitated. He saw the blood dripping between her breasts. "Kyrie... I'm sorry. Are you okay?" He asked worried trying to touch her.

"Don't touch me!" Kyrie said upset as she covered her breasts with the remains of her blouse. "I can't be with you like this!" She stood up from the bed and meant to leave the room.

"Are you gonna leave me like this!" Nero said still aroused, pointing at his groin.

"Yes!" She turned around to look at him. "Until you learn to control yourself!" She said mad and continued his way, leaving Nero alone in the room.

"Kyrie..." Nero gasped concerned. He reached out his clawed hand and stared at it. He was still having troubles to control his demon. He closed his clawed hand into a fist and punched the bed. He threw himself on it and wondered if Dante had had the same luck as he did.

Meanwhile, Dante tried to make it up to Trish.

"Trish?" He called out her name at the hall.

She didn't answer and instead David slightly opened the door of his room. "Dad?" He peeked through the opening.

"Hey kiddo, you're still up, you should be asleep" Dante said in a low voice.

"I wanted to see you" David said looking down.

Dante approached to him and crouched to his level. "Hey, I heard what you did tonight"

"I just did what you told me and I protected mom" David said strangely down.

"You did a great job. Now I only have to train you after school so you learn to control your power. Would you like that?" Dante said caring.

David just nodded without really answering.

"Hey I thought you'd be more excited about it" Dante said surprised.

"I am, but I saw mom crying..." David said sad. "I heard you fight"

"Don't worry about it, I'll go talk to her okay? She's a little sensitive right now" Dante took David's hand and led him to his bed. He tucked him in bed and kissed him on the forehead. "Sweet dreams kiddo" He went out of the room and grabbed the knob.

"Goodnight dad" David said as he tried to sleep.

"Night kiddo" He closed David's door, walked a few steps and entered to his room. He found Trish undressing herself.

Trish rapidly wiped off her tears.

"Let me help you out with that" Dante said as he undid her choker and put it over the dressing table. He sensed a little tension between them as he stared at her in the mirror. "Hey Trish, I know I can be a jerk sometimes..."

"Sometimes?" Trish said sarcastic.

"Okay, most of the time" Dante said giving up. "I'm sorry, I overreacted"

Trish took a deep breath. "It's okay, I'm sorry too, I should've told you first"

"So we're cool?" Dante said kinda jokey.

"Yeah" Trish hardly smiled.

Dante embraced her from behind and touched her stomach. He stared at her in the mirror. "I love you Trish" He smiled.

Trish looked at him. She raised her right arm and grabbed his neck from behind. She slightly turned to kiss him. "I love you Dante" She whispered.

She continued undressing herself. She zipped down her corset while Dante kept behind her. He stared at her perfect breasts, then rather to undress himself to sleep, before he'd get even more horny. He turned around and took off his coat and put it over the sofa next to the bed. He took off his red vest and black shirt.

Trish put on a short, silk, red sleeping dress. She was watching how Dante undressed himself by the mirror, she couldn't help to stare. But she preferred to go to bed instead. Dante did too, in his tight underwear. Trish turned and lied on a side giving her back to Dante. He just lied on his back, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep, he could still feel a slight tension between them. Suddenly, Trish turned towards him to kiss him goodnight. It was just a simple kiss, but she felt his lips so delightfully that she couldn't stop kissing him. That simple kiss turned into a deep and passionate kiss. She felt a sudden desire for him. She even felt her sex pulsating. She reached a hand to his crotch and noticed Dante was already hard as rock. She pulled out his dick from the opening of his underwear and started to suck him off.

Dante surprised. "Oh...Trish" He whispered as he saw Trish's head moving under the covers. He tilted his head back as his eyes went blank. _You were saying Nero..._ He thought to himself while he grinned mischievously then moaned in pleasure. "Ohh...yeah...oohh..." He tried moaning quietly.

Trish suddenly stopped and got on top of him. She just moved her panties to a side, while Dante gripped from her hips and pounded her strongly.

"Aahh..." They both moaned.

"Ohh...Dante, was David asleep?" She asked panting.

"Ohh...no-but...he should be-ahh...by now" Dante said moaning.

"Dante..." Trish slightly complained.

"What?" He replied then started pounding her faster. "You started it"

"Ah-haa...wait..." Trish moaned. "Oh my God, oh Dante...do it slow, do it slow..." She panted in pleasure. "Oh it feels so good..."

"Oh yeah baby, ahh..." Dante moaned as their hips swayed together.

Trish started moving her hips a little faster and harder. She was so close to climax, when suddenly David opened the door again.

"David!" Dante yelled. "What are you doing here!" He asked as he stopped and sat up.

Trish kept moving her hips, she couldn't stop now. Her hips and under were covered by the sheets. She just muted her moans.

"I can't sleep" David complained.

"David, go back to your-ahh...room..." Dante couldn't help to moan. He had her well gripped from her back and she was moving so delightfully. "I'll be right with you..." He panted

David closed the door and stayed outside the room, listening.

Dante lied down again and grabbed Trish's hips. She bent over to kiss him as she kept moving her hips.

"Oh Dante, do it faster..." She moaned quietly.

Dante's hips started moving at high speed, while Trish moaned reaching climax.

"Oh Dante, Dante..." She tried not to moan much, so she squeezed the sheets intensely instead.

"Oh-ahh..." Dante moaned as he came. His moves turned slower, until he just stopped.

"You should go- check on David" Trish said breathing heavily as she got off him.

"Ah-ha... just give me a minute..." His breathing was as heavy as Trish's. He just put his friend back in his underwear and got out of bed. He opened the door and found David out there, he almost fell forward when Dante opened it. "David! Stop doing that!" He yelled.

"What were you doing?" David asked innocently.

"Uh-oh...ahh...we were umm... playing" Dante said foolish.

Trish just raised an eyebrow and twisted her lips at Dante.

"Can I play?" David asked innocently.

"No!" Dante said suddenly agitated. "That's a game for adults only"

"Come here David" Trish said sweetly as she patted the bed beside her so he'd sit next to her. "We have news for you"

David rapidly got in bed next to Trish. "What is it?" He said suddenly excited.

"You're gonna have a brother!" Trish said enthusiastic.

"Really?" David's eyes opened widely in amazement.

"Or sister" Dante added.

"Can it be both?" David asked innocently.

"Uhh... that would be a little weird..." Dante said a bit shocked and pensive.

"Dante..." Trish glared at him. "I think he meant twins"

"Oh..." Dante grinned foolishly. "Yeah, of course...what else...ha-ha..." He rubbed the back of his head. "...that's a chance" He worried for a second.

"When's it coming?" David asked excited.

"In about 8 months or so" Trish said dubious.

"What? Why? Then why are you telling me now?" David complained.

"Because these things take time honey" Trish tried to explain.

Dante sat next to David on the bed.

"You know, a baby it's like a seed that needs to grow and until it's completely developed then it is born" Trish said.

"What?" David said confused. "And where is it?"

"In your mon's belly" Dante said simply.

"How did it get there?" David said more confused.

"Umm...well..." Trish said pensive.

"She ate it" Dante said foolish.

"What!" David said surprised. "Why?"

"Yes Dante, tell us why" Trish said a little pissed.

"Umm...well she was hungry and..." Dante said foolish.

"Listen, David..." Trish continued, she didn't want to keep listening to Dante's nonsense. "...if that were true, we'd have an entire army already" She said barely audible. "The thing is honey that when mon and dad love each other they make love and in that act, a seed is spread and planted in the woman's...insides"

David just put a face of disgust.

"Then it grows and is born when the time's completed" Trish added.

"And where does it come out from?" David asked confused.

"From her mouth" Dante said rapidly.

"Dante!" Trish glared at him again.

"Really?" David said disgusted.

"Of course not honey" Trish said sweetly as she twisted her lips.

"Trust me kiddo, you don't wanna know" Dante said grinning.

"And where does the seed come from?" David insisted.

"From your daddy" Trish said.

"Time to sleep now" Dante wanted to end that conversation and meant to take David to his room.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" He asked sweetly.

Dante stared at him pensive.

"Of course honey" Trish said right away. "Why couldn't you sleep?" She asked curious.

"My tummy hurts" David said shyly and a little guilty. He had eaten almost the entire basket of candy.

Trish stared at him and raised an eyebrow. "No more candy"

"Okay, okay..." David said looking down. "...I won't eat any more candy..." He said as he got under the covers. "...until tomorrow" He jiggled.

"David..." Trish said a little menacing although jokey at the same time. "Goodnight" She got under the covers as well, she stared at Dante and smiled.

Dante smiled back at her, then they just slept with David in between them.

The next morning, Trish woke up and didn't find Dante, nor David in bed. She got out of bed, put on some slippers and headed downstairs. She found Dante and David finishing breakfast in the kitchen.

"Hey babe!" Dante said charming. "Are you craving for something?"

Trish looked at Dante, he was still wearing only his underwear. She just grinned slyly as she raised an eyebrow. "Thank you hun, but I'm not hungry"

"Morning sickness already?" Dante asked simply.

"Tell me about it" Trish just twitched her lips. She grabbed the phone and called Lady for some of that magic ginger tea. Then she headed to the lounge and lied down on the large sofa. She turned on the TV.

"What's wrong with mom?" David asked Dante.

"She's feeling a little sick, that's all" Dante said simply.

"Why? I had never seen her like that" David said taken aback.

"Because she's pregnant kiddo" Dante replied as he put the dishes in the sink and headed to the lounge with Trish.

"What's that mean?" David wondered as he followed Dante.

"That she's carrying a baby inside her belly, it must feel a little weird" Dante said jokey.

"Well she shouldn't have eaten it. It caused her indigestion" David said serious.

Dante couldn't help to laugh. "That's not true kiddo, she didn't eat anything" He kept laughing.

"Then how did it get there?" David insisted.

"You'll learn that soon enough, when you grow up" Dante chuckled.

David just twitched his lips and followed Dante to the lounge.

"Lady's bringing me something, you should put on some clothes" Trish said to Dante as she switched channels on TV.

"Ughh...okay" Dante said a little bothered as he headed upstairs to put something on.

"You're okay mom?" David asked worried.

"Yes honey, I'm fine. I'm just a little dizzy and that makes me a little nauseous but I'm fine" Trish said faking a smile.

"So that's what happened to you last night" Said David.

"Yeah, that's it" Trish said as she rested her head on the arm of the sofa.

David sat on the edge of the sofa in front of Trish. "I'll make you company"

Trish just smiled and rubbed David's back.

A little while passed. The show they were watching ended, then it was time for the news. Dante had gone to the kitchen to get a drink when suddenly David's eyes opened widely. He stood up in a haste and meant to go to the kitchen to tell Dante.

"Oh look, isn't that the circus your daddy took you to yesterday?" Trish wondered why it was on the news. "David?" She raised her voice a little.

David stood still before being able to reach the kitchen. "Yes mom?" He closed his eyes tightly and began to sweat.

"Where are you going so fast?" Trish said suspicious.

David didn't know what to say. He kept silent and motionless for a moment.

Trish kept watching the news, surprised of what she was seeing and hearing. "Dante...!" She raised her voice enough to be heard in the kitchen or elsewhere.

"Yeah...?" Dante answered carelessly without knowledge of the situation as he peeped out his face from the kitchen door.

"It's on the news..." David whispered to Dante.

"What is?" Dante said confused in a low voice.

"The circus!" David said in a whisper as if he were yelling.

"What!" Dante surprised and panicked for a second. Not even Trish's sickness could help him right now.

"Would you care to explain that!" Trish said pissed as she stood up from the couch.

Dante went to the lounge wearing now black sweat pants and a sleeveless shirt in white. "Explain what, beautiful?" He played the fool.

Right that moment Vergil and Lady arrived.

"Morning! We're here!" Lady said cheerful.

Vergil simply paralyzed when he heard the news on TV.

"The slaughters in the circus last night!" Trish complained then turned to look at Lady. "You knew about this?"

Lady hesitated for a moment. "Vergil told me last night"

"Why didn't anyone tell me? You thought I'd never find out?" Trish said pissed.

Everyone hesitated and tried to explain, all of them talking at the same time. But Trish's ears could only hear Vergil saying it had been Dante's fault that David had lost.

"You what!" Trish's angry voice resounded over their voices, muting them.

"You had to say that!" Dante complained to Vergil. "She didn't have to know that!"

Vergil didn't reply and just folded his arms and turned his face elsewhere.

"So it was your idea not to tell me" Trish said mad to Dante. "I can't believe you lost our son in between all those demons and slaughter! It was the first thing I told you, that's why I sent the three of you to keep an eye on him. But I see none of you has the capability to do that!" Trish said mad.

Suddenly Nero walked in to the shop innocently.

"And it goes for you too Nero!" Trish yelled mad.

"What?" Nero said confused. "What did I do?" He stared at all of them trying to figure out what was going on. "What did I miss?"

"But nothing happened babe, I brought him back home safe and sound, didn't I?" Dante said trying to calm her. "Besides, you should calm down, it's not good for the baby"

Trish knew Dante was right, in a way. She took a deep breath as she folded her arms. "You should be ashamed of yourselves, all of you!" She turned her face to a side and twisted her lips. She knew she was overreacting and she owed it all to her pregnancy and her hormones. She just threw herself on the sofa and sighed.

* * *

AN: so, what do you think? I'm crazy I know. Leave your reviews, comments, thoughts... please

Thanks for reading, I'll keep working on the other stories, this was just a break, for those who follow the others. Till next time ;)


End file.
